RWBY: Our Destiny
by spawnity
Summary: AU. Join Teams SKRD and TERA as they venture into the world of Remnant to become full-fledged hunters and huntresses. Enemies will be made, friendships will be forged in a journey filled with man laughs, romances, tears and adventures to be irfest but mostly OC x Weiss, OC x OC, OC x Velvet. T and maybe M in the future for dark themes, violence, language and sex.
1. Chapter 1: A Grand Awakening

"Wakeeeyyy Wakeeyyy Rise and Shine"

"Buzz off" He grumpily put a pillow over his head, his muffled voice continued, "its a saturday... just 15 more minutes"

"Come on... someone on the phone's looking for you Mr. Excall, you'd really love to meet him..." the sweet voice of the girl chirped again, she shook him lightly now.

"I said go away..." The sleeping handsome threw a pillow at his sister, She sighed now.

"I really don't want to do this..." When she finished she climbed onto his bed and started to bounce up and down. The next thing he knew, her full weight came crashing down on him as her feet pressed again his stomach over and over again, all the while yelling, "WAKE UP TERRA EXCALL YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD". He jerked up from his slumber and pushed her energetic form off him, "OKAY OKAY I'M AWAKE" He returned and sighed before continuing, "What'd you want Elise?" He grumbled, groaning slightly as he rubbed his stomach. His free hand met with the plastic of the case of her mobile phone, Elise replied, "Hear for yourself" she smirked and excitedly ran out of the room. Terra pressed the phone to his ear and reluctantly answered.

"Hello? What?"

"..."

"Okay..."

"..."

"Alright sure thank you will be right there, bye". His smooth fingers ran over and flicked the "End Call" button on the phone while he tried to figure out who the familiar voice was on the other end of the line. He stoned on his blanket for a full minute before his eyes widened and he jumped out of the mess that was his bed, making his away down hastily to the living room to meet his sister. Elise had a satisfied smile on her face, she asked her clearly elated brother, "So? What'd he say?"

"Mis-Mister Ozpin Invited us over to study at his school! There's no time to waste, go pack your bags we need to be there by 12am!"

With that they ran to their respective rooms. The look of pleasant surprise on his face would have been priceless if seen by anyone else, he had never been this happy since he left his home in search of...his own path. Clumsily, he threw clothing after clothing into his first luggage and filled the second one wtih his personal belongings, his Saxophone, his playing cards and most importantly, his weapon Amor Et Pacis. He ran his fingers from its metal barrel to its wooden finish, the sub machine gun cum revolvers cum tonfa cum sword were the product of his sweat and blood, of countless nights of insomnia. Now all he wanted was his Father's approval, for his Parents to know that a ranged weapon is not a coward's weapon. His grip tightened around its drum magazine. "I'll make you proud... dad..." He mumbled and with a smile, put his weapon into his second luggage and began to drag it downstairs, only to be stopped by Elise's figure at his door.

"Done?" She questioned, holding her green backpack on her left hand and her bow on her right shoulder.

"Yup! Dear god I can't believe it, Elise and Terra going to Beacon? I thought that would just remain a dream in our heads"

Elise giggled and pointed at his abdomen, "Well then you'd better get some pants on, don't want to be talking to a half-naked famous Earth bender in Beacon now do I?"

Terra's gaze fell to his toned body, He admitted he looked pretty freaking attractive.

"Pfft please... like you haven't seen me naked before." Terra snapped back with a smirk.

Elise rolled her eyes and pointed at her exposed abs in her studded-leather hunter armor.

"Mines still bigger" Terra replied half-jokingly. Elise raised her hands in an "Ok, you win" fashion and exited his room so her sworn-brother could change. Terra shook his head, his smile unbreaking as he put on his black vest over a white shirt and long pants, finished with green stripes running downwards. Hastily throwing on his caramel jacket and signature green hat with a fireball design at the back, he made his way out of his oversized tree-home and followed suit his sister who was jumping from tree to tree trying to make her way to the road.

"Hey! No fair!" Terra yelled at the direction of the jumping figure and went along with her. This was going to be an awesome year he thought.

"Dann don't cry..."

The sword raised

"No, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU I'M THE ONE YOU WANT LET HER GO"

"I'll be fine, take care of yourself Dann-"

The blade came down on the nape of her neck, cleaning her head off her shoulders

"NOOOOOOOOOO..." Tears streamed down his cheeks as he struggled against his restrains.

"You killed her..."

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"Hey wake up we're closed". The man in his uniform slammed a cocktail shaker down on the metallic surface, finally the young boy in purple would get up and leave.

"Urrggghhhh... i feel like I was hit by a truck... what time is it?"

The bartender rolled his eyes impatiently, "two in the morning, now go home so I can do so too...".

"Oh... sure-" he had a little bit too much this night and now it threatened to come out the way it entered, he swallowed and continued, "sure think. Thank you ummm Mr... Ju-Junior Xiang".The man with a buzzcut nodded his head and got back to cleaning his fifth final cocktail cup. The purple boy reached into his denim jeans and pulled out two ten dollar notes and thrusted it on the table. Making his way out of the club, tapping about with his cobalt blue walking stick with the lever of a lever-action weapon on the holdable end. When he finally made it out of the club his eyes reverted back to normal and through their glowing pupils, he could see the night-life of this part of Vale. He sighed as he thought about the dream, or nightmare, he had. It had been recurring for over two weeks now, and he really wanted it to stop or for him to at least figure out what it meant. The girl always told him not to cry and her head would always roll, sometimes his captors would release him to wonder in an endless desert, sometimes they would torture him with electricity and water. he shook his head and walked towards the motel in the distance.

He knew he was being followed, something or someone he didn't know but it was freaking him out. His grip tightened around his walking stick when it became clear to him that there were constant footsteps walking in the same direction as he was into a dark alley. He steadied his breathing as he felt his blood slow down, and so did his surroundings.

"one", he heard the sound of a gun cock.

"two" ,the screech of a blade scratching against concrete.

"Three", electricity whizzed to life on metal, a Taser he thought.

"FOUR" and he spun around, his walking stick collided with the head of a burly man wielding a cleaver. The other two had the boy surrounded by walking circles around him. His eyes narrowed at the other two men, one with an m4a1 rifle with a grenade launcher in his hands while the other with a Taser baton waved his weapon threateningly around. He slowed his heartbeat and paid attention to his aggressors' every movement, purple here could feel his fangs unretract from their places, revealing his true race. "ok bat boy" the man with the gun adjusted his grip on his weapon, bead of sweat formed on his forehead, "let's see you dodge THIS" and the click of the trigger filled his eardrums, the purple bat unsheathed his ninjato hiding in the other end of his walking stick and its blade sliced the oncoming bullet clean in half, the remainder of his walking stick shifted into a lever action rifle, he pulled the trigger and successfully shot the gunner in his right arm. before the man with the tazer could react, he swung his gun around and the faded turquoise butt smashed into the attacker's skull. He kicked him against a wall and the assailant instantly went unconscious.

"Who. Are. You? WHO FUCKING HIRED YOU?! ANSWER ME!" The boy in purple grabbed the man with the rifle by the bullet wound in his arm and slammed him onto the wall above him, the man stuttered, "You-You're Daniel Agker righ-"

His blade was just inches away from the aggressor's throat, "Never. Call. My. Full. Name you hear me?!" The gun man nodded profusely and put his hands up in a surrender position. "Now again, who sent you?"

"Mi-Mister Ozpin from Beacon High, he wanted us to relay a message to you but not before one final test. and uh- it seems that yo-you have passed. Con...gradulations?" The man thrusted an envelope into Dann's free arm. The Bat boy, dropped the man to the floor as he began to tear the envelope open but then felt the cold steel of a dagger against his neck, "not...so...fast you little shit" The butcher had made a move on him. Dann sighed and readied himself to push off the wall infront, consecutively slamming the burly butcher into releasing him but was stopped when he heard a blade being drawn down behind him. The cleaver man fainted atop Dann, he let out a little grunt as he pushed the heavy body off him to greet a masked man with a scythe pointed in his direction, apparently his saviour looked like a psychopath.

"Easy there buddy, don't want anyone else to get hurt do we?" he taunted with a smirk. The masked man motioned for the envelope, causing Dann to raise an eyebrow, "not much of a talker are yer?" he said and he passed the piece of paper to the grim reaper infront of him. The Scythe-wielder poured out its contents and took out one of the two slips of paper inside it and returned the envelope to Dann. The Reaper waved goodbye to the bat boy as he walked off, disappearing to ash and a single black feather. "Hmm..." Dann's hands reached for the other slip of paper inside as he began to read out, "Dear student..."

"We are pleased to inform you that your potential has caught our very eyes and would like to give you an opportunity to enter into the prestigious Beacon Academy..." The earth bender said.

"and learn the art of Grimm Slaying and Monster Hunting..." A boy with a spike of red hair highlighted in the sea of black read, a girl with rabbit ears and short hair hugging on to his left arm continued, "...to join the ranks of the all-courageous hunters in the future, and to protect our fellow country"

"While it may be a hard and strenuous journey filled with ups, downs, blood, sweat and tears, we hope you will take up our offer, if not for us then for the ones you love..." The built, topless boy announced to his parents with a look of pride on their faces.

"...To end off, we wish you a happy packing for our school year that starts tommorow at 11am GMT..." The Masked Male slowly took off his mask, making his words more audible.

"and a wonderful experience in becoming a protector of Remnant..." The girl in spectacles and brown cat ears hugged the paper to her chest as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. Her mother embraced her as she yelped and danced around, "I'm going to beacon! Oh my god... YES!" She fist bumped the air and threw her arms around her screaming mother who too was on the verge of tears.

Dann smiled, "offer accepted" he mumbled to himself as he crushed the paper and kept it in his pocket. He picked up his backpack from his motel room and flagged a cab to the nearest port in Vytal.

Stepping off the ground and into the flying, Dust-powered boat, he turned back to see numerous parents, relatives and siblings gathered behind the barrier wishing tearful goodbyes to their departing children. Just as he was about to go further into the ship, a topless boy bumped into him, Dann lost his balance and connected with the ground, rubbing his buttocks, he looked up at the boy, "Argh fuck! My bad!" He grumbled and he picked up his spilled contents. Dann shook his head and sat in the corner he had landed in, "Maybe this year's going to be different...My life's about to get interesting..." He mumbled with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar faces

An orange-haired man with a bowler hat and a cigarette in his mouth appeared on screen in a mug shot. A gentle but strong voice spoke, "The robbery on the dust shop was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who has once again, evaded authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, do contact the Vale police department . That's it for now, back to you Lisa."

The image on screen switched to that of a female reporter and an image of numerous Faunuses waving protest signs furiously in a park, Dann sighed, "not again" he mumbled, the reporter spoke, "Thank you Cyril, in other news this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" and the broadcast buzzed off.

It was replaced with a hologram of a young woman with golden hair, round spectacles and a white and black attire that faded in. Elise tugged at her brother's arm and he turned towards the direction she pointed in.

"Wait... thats-" He was cut off when the hologram greeted, "Hello and welcome to Beacon fellow students, My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among the privileged few who have been selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace..."

The topless warrior, Asphiur, snickered at the word peace, that word had been long gone from him since the day he was born into his war-torn country, but he was grateful for that experience in his life thought him one thing: The strong live, The weak die, this world is cruel like that.

"And its your duty to uphold that peace as future Hunters and Huntresses", The short-haired bunny girl squealed as she tackle-hugged her boyfriend, Skar, the male with the spiked hair in a vest. "Ow... You sure are excited aren't you Kellis Bright" Rina giggled, "Of course she is Skar, its been her dream, our mother's dream, OUR dream to go to Beacon academy." Skar smiled at his girl's elated form and lightly helped them both up.

"...you have displayed the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and skills needed to protect Remnant". The masked boy cocked his head to one side and laughed slightly at the excitement of the students at the view below them. He joined them at the windows, hearing the voice of the familiar red-cloaked reaper next to him gasp, "Wow! You can see Signal from up here!"

The masked reaper turned and for the first time in awhile was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar face, "Ruby Rose? What are you doing here?" Ruby turned her head to the voice and jumped back in shock, her face started to turn as red as her cloak, she hid her face the red fabric and mumbled to herself, "oh my god Leon sem-sempai is here, I have to-uh-uh okay calm down-"

Amused, Leon said, "You know I can hear you right?"

"Ahh... don't look at me I'm so embarrassed" Now she looked like she was going to explode into tomatoes.

Leon fought back a laugh at how cute her reaction was. Ruby's golden-haired sister came over and pat Ruby on the back a little too hard, teasing her about her "Masked Saviour". Leon laughed at the sight and walked over to a corner to find that his place was taken the purple boy from last night typing away on his scroll. The masked reaper greeted him, "Hey, you're that dude from last night right?"

Dann turned towards the source and got up, extending his hand, "So you do talk...Yeah I am! Thanks for the save. I'm Dann Agker." a smiled formed on Dann's face and he could hear the smile behind the boy's mask too as he returned the handshake, "Le-Leon. Leon Skia."

"so... you got in through your grades or-"

"An invitation, like yours remember?" Leon searched his pocket and brought out the slip of paper from yesterday.

Dann laughed at his terrible memory, "right right..." He replied. Leon motioned to the other students and it was his turn to ask, "why aren't you... you know, joining the other students at the view" rubbed the back of his head and replied, "In the day I'm as blind as a bat, I can only "see" through vibrations and sound, since we're in the cabin, the vibrations can't bounce outside and thus... yeah..." Leon sighed, "That's...sad..."

"It's okay, I can still see once daybreaks" Dann smiled reassuringly. Just then, the speakers came on, an announcement filled the cabin.

"Greetings students this is your captain, Donald speaking, I am pleased to inform you that we have arrived at our destination, do have a nice day and enjoy your stay at Beacon. Do remember to take all your belongings and check for anything left under the chairs. Lastly, Students are allowed to board the dust boat back to Vale after 6pm on weekdays and early in the morning on weekends, they have to be back in Beacon by 11:30 pm on all days. The last boat will leave the port at 12pm. With that I thank you for riding Beacon air and hope to see you soon!"

The speakers clicked off and the luggage shelves unlocked, the crowd of students reached for their baggage and subsequently exited the boat. The numerous delighted gasps and squeals met the atmosphere as the freshmen and women marveled at the school. One of which was Rinales Bright, "Oh my god I can't believe we're here..." as she could not contain her excitement any longer and sprung in every step.

"Wow... this place is biiiggggg..." The elven sister of Terra marveled at the architecture before her. "Amazing...this place must have a crap ton of history..." Terra added.

"In other words. Old. As. Hell" Elise joked. Terra rolled his eyes and dragged his luggage behind him towards the courtyard of the school. Noticing Elise's sigh he raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing... its just that everyone has a cool-ass weapon and here's mine" She pulled the old, scratched and damaged wooden bow out from behind her. "Just an old simple hunting bow". Terra smirked, "exactly what I was waiting for... here got you a little present." He threw her a box wrapped in a pink ribbon. She cocked an eyebrow, wondering what the occasion was as she tore the gift open. Her confused expression turned into one of excitement as she squealed in delight over the metallic yellow and red bow with what seemed like a revolver barrel and a scope on the riser. Its two limbs donned a crystal on their edges that would create a beam that acted as a string.

"Oh my goddddd... THANK YOU TERRAAAAA YOU'RE SO AWESOME" Elise jumped onto her brother's neck, nearly strangling him. "HEY HEY HEY LET GO!" He yelled back, trying to push her off. Realizing she might just kill him, she finally jumped off. As Terra caught his breath, he boasted, "al...so... that's not all..." He massaged his neck with one hand and twisted the riser with the other, the bow's limbs folded inwards to reveal two blades taking their place, the blades had elven writing carved on them that lit the blades ablaze when they were drawn.

"Woah... this must've taken weeks, even months to make!" She admired its melee form, Terra replied, with a look of pride, "no big deal just 3 weeks..."

Another squeal came from their right, "Oh my god that girl has a fire sword...!" It was that of a little girl, too young to be 17. The girl dressed in a red cloak was being held back by her sister, after her sister spoke, she drew her red scythe and started hugging it like her significant other. Elise shrugged with a smile, "guess I'm not the only one excited about this..."

* * *

><p>"I'm assuming this place is pretty damn neat from all that gasping…" Dann joked as his masked friend helped him off the ship.<p>

"Yeah it is…." Leon replied, letting go of the purple bat once he was given the thumbs up.

"Guess you could say its… breathtaking!" Dann laughed at his own lousy pun as Leon shook his head and sigh, his smile could be heard through his mask. They proceeded on towards the two buildings that looked like towers.

"So… you uhh…. Got any other…friends here?" Leon asked, adjusting his mask slightly.

"I'm not sure… maybe we'll find out in a-" Dann suddenly froze in place, his ears twitching. "Wait a second… I know that voice…" He "looked" to his left, Leon followed curiously. "Guess that answers my question" He mumbled, following the blind faunus who had begun in the other direction

"…So I said: "What's wrong? Frog got your throat?"" Terra telling his tale of the time his fellow biology partner choked on a live frog who had hopped into his throat, earning laughter from his sister.

"Wow… sounds like an awesome dude. You think we'll see him here?" Terra's expression changed to that of a sadness, he sighed.

"Unfortunately not, the idiot got kicked out of school after he got caught stealing-"

"Dust from the Chemistry Lab for his best friend…" A voice from behind him continued. Terra's eyes widened with an elated look. "You'd best not be who I think it is….Dann?"

"In the flesh! It's been awhile Terra buddy!" The bat pounced and it was his turn to nearly strangle the earthbender to death.

"I'm… Argh happy to see you too… now let me go before I DIE!" Terra desperately struggled to push the bat off him. Dann realized what he was doing and hopped off Terra, who once again massaged the back of his neck and groaned slightly.

"what is it with people and choking me to death. Did I like sacrifice kittens to the underworld or something in my past life?" Leon chuckled at his joke, which earned him notice from Terra and Elise.

"Who's this?" Dann and Terra asked in sync about their respective companions. Terra motioned for Dann to go first. The bat cleared his throat

"This is Leon, just met him today. He may look like a psychopath but he's pretty normal. Just-" in the blink of an eye, the reaper's scythe was drawn at the Earthbender who's hand was reached out for Leon's mask.

"don't touch the mask… yeah…." Dann continued as he put his hand on the scythe, lowering it slowly.

"sorry… just a little defensive over the mask…" Leon apologized. Earning an "oh" from Terra as he kept his hands back to himself. The awkward silence was broken by Terra who adjusted his hat before starting.

"This here's Elise my-"

"Girlfriend?" Dann interrupted with a cheeky expression. The duo rolled their eyes.

"My sworn sister…." Leon pat Dann hard on the back as the purple bat returned with his "oh" and nervous laughter.

"Nice to meet you Dann and Leon-kun" she extended her hand. Which Dann shook with a smile.

"Likewise."

"You think we'll see anyone else?" Dann questioned. To which Terra shrugged, opening his mouth to say something but was again cut off by some shouting, it came from a girl with long, white flowy hair tied into a ponytail in a snow-white combat skirt reprimanding the red cloaked girl from just now.

"This was exactly what I was afraid of!" The white princess scolded as she brushed soot off of her dress. Dann sighed.

"Guess this answers my question…"

"Wait… that's miss Schnee , Heiress to the Schnee Dust company right?" Leon asked, surprised at the appearance of a near-celebrity in the school. Terra nodded in reply. "That's also the girl Dann stole dust for."

"Hey Ice Queen give her a break will you?!" Dann yelled, false exasperation in tone, the white girl jumped and spun around, her anger quickly changed to shock.

"What did you call me?!- Daniel Agker? What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3: Scars and Snow

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking so long. My darned computer won't cooperate TT^TT. And neither would the 24hours per day of my life :P. School and stuff. I will do my best to bring you guys one chapter per week or at most every two weeks and will inform you awesome readers when something does crop up. Anyway, here's Chapter 3, enjoy!.

The boy in the black flaming vest pulled his and his significant other's luggage behind him as he continued on towards the entrance to the auditorium. His girlfriend, Kellis, hooked her arm under his right. They passed the fountain, its water sparkling under the rays of sunlight. It already played the part of the "prestigious academy" from the gorgeous architecture and numerous facilities. For it to be somewhere floating in the sky just added icing to the cake. Beacon Academy, the school or ex-school to numerous famous hunters and huntresses. Hell, it was even run by Mr Ozpin and Mrs Goodwitch, two well-known hunters. Skar admired the records carved onto a large, white wall outside of a hedge maze.

Kratus Orious...

Sera Eirini...

Even Jaques Arc. They were all heroes, defenders of Remnant...

And Skar Seraphius was going to be next in line. His name was going to be on the wall, shining with glory. He was going to make his parents proud, his village will know that he isn't just another face in the crowd. He had not come this far to let everyone down, he was going to prove-

"Hey guys wait up a little?" The gentle voice of his girlfriend's sister came from behind, the boy sighed and turned around.

"You need some help too?" He offered. Grinning at the cat faunus.

"Ahh...it'd be nice if you could." Rina groaned as she trudged on with the load on her back.

Skar turned to his girlfriend. Who nodded cheerfully and went over to give her sister a hand. When Rina slid her baggage over to Kellis, she held it up without much difficulty. Not surprising considering her lean build.

"My god you really need to go work out more" the bunny faunus teased the cat one, who reacted with feigned annoyance. Skar chuckled at the sisters. They must have grown close during the absence of their father, the way his death was so sudden, the way he died without being able to grow close to them. He sighed, this was the kind of destruction he wanted to defend the innocent against, to eradicate the darkness, to serve the light.

Suddenly, a force crashed into him from behind.

"ARGH STUPID FUCKING- My bad!" A rough voice apologized from behind. With a dragged "ow…", the cerulean haired male turned his head to see a topless teen, around his age, scooping up his baggage from the ground. With a frustrated cry, he threw the contents back into a trolley that he had kicked back up. He was pretty damn buffed.

"Umm…sure no problem." Skar returned. The male offered him a hand and he took it, being pulled back up effortlessly by the topless buff. The cerulean fighter was impressed.

"Wow, go to the gym a lot?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Everyday actually." Answered the topless teen.

"You uhh… wanna put on something?"

"Hah. Ladies love it like this." He flexed his biceps, showing them off. "But… you're right I should look at LEAST presentable during the opening ceremony." The male commented, untying something made of leather from his waist, wearing it over his exposed body. A brown, leather jacket.

"Ahh… damn this feels hot. By the way name's Asphiur, Asphiur Vahallus." The male introduced, extending a hand to shake.

"Skar, Skar Seraphius." Skar grinned as he returned the shake. Suddenly feeling hands wrap around him, followed by giggling. He turned his head to see this faunus girlfriend wrap her arms around his neck, cocking her head to be with his. Rina followed up, catching up to the couple. Asphiur cocked an eyebrow.

"your…?" He questioned.

"Oh, hah… umm… this is my girlfriend Kellis Bright." He introduced his significant other to Asphiur, pecking her on the cheek. His hand motioned to the female with cat-ears this time.

"And this is Rinales Bright, her sister."

"Hi!" The siblings greeted in unison.

"Ah I see… nice to meet you two." He returned the greeting. "Well then, let's get going shall we?"

Skar nodded. Continuing on to the auditorium.

-Meanwhile-

"Same reason why you're here! Though why they chose you I have no idea."

"You-" She turned around to see the girl in red still staring at the scene. "Gimme a second." Weiss smiled sarcastically before her face shifted back to one of anger.

"As I was saying. This is exactly what I was afraid of!"

"I'm really… really sorry…"

"You complete dolt! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!" The heiress did not relent.

"Well I uh-" she was cut off.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school you know. Its not just sparring and practice you know! We're here to fight monsters, not play pretend! So… so watch where you're going!"

The girl in ruby red now frowned. " I already said, I'm sorry princess!" It looked like a fight was going to break out at this rate. Dann cocked an eyebrow, he was going to try to separate the two when a mellow voice came from the rear of the group.

"It's heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." It was a girl with a black bow tied over her head. She was in a skin tight black and purple battle suit. Black ribbon trailed off a hilt, probably a sword.

Now Weiss beamed with pride. "Finally some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for their controversial labor forces and questionable business partners"

The ice queen's expression immediately contorted to that of upset and insulted.

"Wah! How dare you!" She stepped forward but a pair of hands locked her back as she kicked and thrashed.

"Let me at her! That bitch!" She grumbled. The younger girl in red giggled, karma had struck Weiss.

"Weiss let it rest… come on!" Dann held tighter, ignoring the pain of being kicked in the shin by her snow white heeled boots. The girl in black shrugged as she continued to indulge in the book in her hand. Tossing a vial with red powder contained within, Terra caught it. The earth bender raised an eyebrow, _so this is what they were arguing about_ he thought.

"ARGHHH!" The heiress let out her frustration, finally breaking free of the purple bat's grasp. She glared at Dann before storming off. Leaving a few stewards to pick up the mess of luggages on the ground. Dann chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. He turned to his old friend and cocked his head, signaling for them to follow her. He ran up next to her and coaxed.

"Weiss come on, it was for your own good"

"Of course it was. Letting her insult my father's efforts. That was soooooo beneficial Daniel Agker"

"Weiss…"

"Don't you Weiss me." She refused to look at him

The bat faunus sighed. "Do you at least wanna know who THEY" he pointed at the trio behind him, "are?" She shrugged.

"Uhh this is Elise Lichtbringen, the pointy ears" He introduced the elven girl. The archer waved at grinned quirkily at the heiress. To which she responded by rolling her eyes.

"Leon Skia. Yeah. The one who looks like a psychopath. He's actually nice just don't touch the mask". The reaper just plainly raised his hand in greeting and put it back down. Saying nothing.

"And uhh Terr-"

The earthbender walked up, taking Dann's place. "name's Terra Excall, probably heard of me"

The heiress' eyes widened. "Wait, you're Terra?! The heir to the Excall weapons manufacturing company? The son of the war hero Ventus Excall?" She exclaimed in question. Terra nodded and grinned, satisfied with the impressed look on the heiress' face.

"Yeah. I've heard you sing before, on stage and I must say, what an amazing voice you have." He commended, Dann whistled and tilted over the Elise with a question.

"Has a way with the girls huh? "

She nodded and sighed, rubbing her temples. The heiress' smile returned with the comment.

"Why thank you."

"Hey if you don't mind, could you kindly grant me the code of which people are able to telephathically communicate with you through the device of yours Senorita?" She giggled. Very unlike her to be this easily flattered

"96533209"

"Thanks beautiful. Catch you later."

"See you around Mr Excall." She said, brisk walking off in another direction towards her stewards.

Terra turned back to his comapnions, Dann gave him a thumbs up and narrowed his eyes mischeviously, wriggling his eyebrows. When he caught up with his Earth-bending friend, he poked him with his two fingers lightly and commented.

"You bout' to get laid son." Terra laughed and at his old pal on the back.

Chapter. End.


	4. -Sorry for the delayy-

Heyyyy...guise...uhhh yeah. sorry for not updating for a really long time. The thing is, the next few chapters, chpaters 4-6, are going to be a collab with my friend, zack, who, fun fact, is also the person I based Terra off in real life ^^. So uhh I think he should be done with it by this week. Really, terribly apologetic /apologetic,adorable face/.

So anyway, in the mean time I'll be answering some of yo' questions :3

Spartan 626: Hahah thanks for the feedback ^^ appreciate it. As for the chapter you speak of, thats in the Biography i created for the characters. You can go check it out, its not that hard to find. After all, it is the only other thing I've written other than the fic itself XD. Just click on my profile :3 It will constantly updated as more and more ocs come out so that the OCs are kept track of.

FlamingGinger: ^^ Thanks for the comment. I'll take note. Feels awesome that you're enjoying the fic :]

Tayuke: OHMAIGAWDDD THANKS :3 I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying my story. I'll do my best to improve :).


	5. Chapter 4: A rough start

**HEY GUYS. SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER . I promise its worth your time. Anyway, my friend's finally done with the chapter! And I'm gonna tell you. His writing is fucking amazing. I'm really impressed. Well. Not in that proud, "I'm higher than you that's why I'm impressed" kind of impressed but. Yeah. Woah he's good. So anyway. Before I start talking too much again, this chapter will be more focused on Terra and Weiss. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoy!**

The voices of potential Hunters and Huntresses filled the air. Youngsters from all corners of the world, gathered in the hall, hoping to be future, successful, examples of the schools teachings. The heiress slowly walked through the large entrance, with her porters behind her, she gazed at her surroundings, it was as if she was in a trance. She turned with her whole body left and right, unlike her but she did it, moving forward with amazement, excitement and awe at the same time.

The Heiress stopped, "Okay you guys can leave the suitcases, I'll handle it from here," The Heiress said as she stopped twirling and turned to face her porters, in a swift motion.

Her porters looked at her, both worried and hesitant,"Uh you sure, kid? Uh I mean..Miss Schnee? Some of these bags are pretty heavy". The porter looked worried, even though it wasn't his job to care for the young girl. Just to pick up, carry and transfer bags. He was supposed to just follow orders and collect his money when the job was done.

"No, no, it's fine. I can handle them," She took out some money from one of her cases."Here", she gestured the large wad of cash towards the well dressed men, in other words porters." Your job's done. Take the money, you can go now." The heiress insisted that they take the money and go.

"Kid uh I mean Miss Schnee,...seriously", the porter said with much emphasis on the "seriously", gesturing towards the large trolley of suitcases behind him."These bags are really heavy...just let us take them to your room-".

"Please...just take the money and leave!", The Heiress interrupted mid-sentence,"Please just go... L-Look, people are already staring at me", the heiress said while looking at her surroundings with insecurity but still trying to look assertive at the same time. "I-I don't want people to see me like this... P-Please just take the money and go!" The Heiress was urging the porters, borderline begging them to accept payment and leave.

"Come on, man". Another one of the porters urged his fellow steward, placing his hand on his shoulder."Lets just do what she says...I mean if its what she wants..come on man, lets just take the money and get out of here." The worried steward took a short moment to think.

"Well okay kid...if that's whatcha want, I can't stop ya..its your money anyways." The porter replied nonchalantly, giving in to The Heiress' wishes, hesitantly and with caution. "Just be careful okay...these suitcases are really heavy!" Emphasising on the words, "really heavy".

"Okay I got it". The Heiress said, annoyed. "Don't worry, I got it!...Now just go!" The Heiress said it loudly, almost yelling. She tossed them the stack of cash and turned to pick up the suitcases.

"I hope you know whatcha doin kid." The porter said softly as he turned away from The Heiress and walked towards the exit of the hall. Walking away from the seventeen year old girl, trying to pick up heavy suitcases, all just to appear like a normal person, all to make friends. The porter guessed it was understandable to do things people wouldn't normally do to make friends, how they change for people's attention and acceptance. The porter could understand that.

"Hm. How hard could they be?" The Heiress asked herself, sounding rather arrogant. She reach down to grab the one bag that was on the ground and not on the trolley. As the Heiress pulled the suitcase up, she immediately felt the weight, which she was warned about, pulling her arms. The suitcase was barely off the ground.

"Okay...I guess that guy was right. These things are pretty heavy." The Heiress said to herself as she tried to hold onto the medium-sized, but heavy, suitcase. While trying to keep her balance at the same time. It wasn't working.

The Heiress was losing her balance. She was moving left and right, trying to reach an equilibrium. The weight would move from her left to her right. It was something out of a comedy skit. All the moving eventually led her to move back. The Heiress continued to move back, unbeknownst to her that the trolley, carrying the other suitcases, was right behind her. She continued to move, she didn't stop. She banged, back-first, right into the trolley, causing it to shake and causing the other suitcases to fall onto the ground, causing some of them to open and herself following them.

A group of boys saw everything, The Heiress' attempt to carry the suitcase, her attempt to balance herself while carrying it and the failure of her attempts which ultimately led to her knocking over her other suitcases, ending with everything and her being on the floor. The boys laughed, there was no empathy towards The Heiress. They just laughed at the misfortunes of a seventeen year old girl.

One of the boys, he appeared to be the "leader" of the group. He had burnt-orange hair that was combed backwards with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He wore a silver-gray armor with gold trimmings. His chestplate sported a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wore a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist. He was also very tall, taller than most people his age. He stood at least a head above the rest of his friends. The boy was named, "Cardin Winchester."

The other boys, they weren't the most unique bunch of people but were different enough to tell them apart. One boy was a slim, average-height boy. He stood at the same height as all of his friends except for Cardin. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it and wore a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow which had a silver-colored crescent design printed on it. Another one, had light-brown hair that was combed to the left. He kept his eyes closed to tiny slits and wore tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. The last one, had blue eyes and long dark-blue hair that was combed back and wore dark-gray armor with light-gray edges as well as vambraces of the same style.

The Heiress sat on the floor, face filled with red and bottom filled with blue and black. She face what was in front of her, but the angle of her eyes were towards the floor, refusing to see the onlookers of her embarrassing situation.

The Heiress let out a heavy sigh "Great way to start your first day Weiss." She said to herself sarcastically.

"Need some help?" Said a young man as he offered his hand to help the little lady up. His voice was familiar to The Heiress. His voice, worried and sincere, yet calm at the same time.

The Heiress looked up, to see who offered her their kindness. She looked up and to her surprise, the familiar voice she heard, it was that of Terra Excall. Her eyes widened, she took a small pause before saying with surprise,"Hey!" Feeling slightly even more embarrassed.

"Hey yourself." Terra said as he smiled towards The Heiress, to him, Weiss. "You need a hand?" Terra asked again, his hand still offered towards Weiss.

Weiss slowly took Terra's hand and he gently helped her up. While wiping some of the dust and dirt from her skirt, Weiss noticed the group of boys, Cardin and his friends, still laughing and making fun of her. She looked at them, giving them a look of anger and resentment and at the same time folding her arms, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The laughter of the Cardin and his friends came to an end when Cardin noticed Terra looking at them. Terra looked at Cardin and his friends, face filled with hostility and seriousness. Cardin's face immediately changed from a face full of laughter to a face full fear and caution.

"Come on guys, let's go somewhere else." Cardin said to his friends as they all slowly, cautiously backed away from the scene, turned around and walked away. Terra's face was all that was necessary to convey the message to Cardin and his friends that they should stop, telling them to back off, before something happened to them.

"Don't pay attention to those guys." Terra said, looking on as Cardin and his friends walk away. "They're just a just a bunch of assholes with nothing better to do". Weiss remained silent.

"You okay Miss Schnee?" Terra said, turning to face Weiss and asking her. Weiss looked down and stayed quiet, looking sad and embarrassed at herself.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked Weiss, voice filled with sincerity and worry.

"Great start I'm going through." Weiss said sarcastically, voice filled with sadness, taking a short pause. She turned around, kneeled down and started picking up the items which fell out of the suitcases. "Not even pass orientation, and I'm already running into problems." Weiss said as she angrily grabbed the items. "Whether it be arguing with an irresponsible girl with in a red hood, arguing with my 'porters'." Making quotations with her fingers as she said it and continued to pick the items. "Falling on my back, knocking all my bags...and now being laughed at by a bunch of jerks." Weiss angrily tossed on item after another into her suitcase, venting her anger.

Terra walked around to face her," Hey, come on." Terra said as he kneeled down on Weiss' left side, voice filled with reassurance. "You're doing fine." Terra tried to reassure Weiss. Weiss angrily threw a piece of her clothing that she picked up into the opened suitcase in front of her, folding her arms, hoping that what Terra had said was true. Maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe she's just focusing on the negatives than the positives. She took a small pause and looked at Terra, she gave Terra a look full of doubt in what he said, questioning whether it was true.

"Look you're just having," Terra took a pause to find a good way of summarising Weiss's situation.

"A rough start." Terra grabbed Weiss's suitcase.

"Let's just take a look at what we can take out to make this lighter...okay?" Weiss nodded slightly.

Before proceeding to organise Weiss's suitcase, Terra turned to Weiss,"Hey...you're not doing so bad...look on the positive side, your day isn't so bad. If you didn't know already, there was this one guy...he puked on the ride here." Weiss gave Terra a shocked look.

"Yeah I know right?!...Skinny guy, blonde hair, puked right onto the floor of the hovercraft we were on." Terra imitated the person vomiting, trying to be funny.

Weiss gave a small chuckle and smiled. "There it is, there's a smile." Terra said, smiling with Weiss.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can take out of this." Terra said as he closed the suitcase, another failed attempt to try and make Weiss's suitcases lighter. Terra turned to face Weiss. "Sorry." Terra said while shrugging, looking at Weiss.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to try and push the cart." Weiss exclaimed, followed by a hefty sigh as Terra stood up.

"I got a better idea." Terra said after contemplating for a solution. Terra quickly approached the suitcases, intended on carrying them. Terra reached down, knees bent, arm outstretched.

"Hey wait they're-" before Weiss could caution him, Terra had already lifted up two suitcases, one in each hand. Terra lifted both suitcases with a heavy inhale and exhale. It wasn't easy for him, to carry two suitcases of that nature. It wasn't anything extraordinary, but I was still no small feat.

"-Heavy." Weiss finished her sentence with a face full of impression as well as shock and awe. "Wow...he's pretty strong, and I thought he was just for show." Weiss thought to herself and Terra walked over and placed the two suitcases onto the trolley. "Wow...you're stronger than you look." Weiss said to Terra, voice toned with impression.

Terra continued to move back and forth, picking up Weiss's suitcases. Each one with a deep inhale and exhale."Yeah well I'm sure that, thats the same case with you...Am I right?" Terra said just as he placed the last suitcase onto the trolley, looking at Weiss, one eyebrow lifted, trying to be cheeky.

"Of course it is." Weiss said, crossing her arms, giving a confident and assertive tone and pose. "I'm a Schnee, we Schnees are always the strongest." It was almost like she was trying to impress him.

"Hehe...right...of course you are." Terra said as he made sure the suitcases were properly stacked, humoring Weiss. "Okay then. They're all good." Terra said, finishing the check.

"Now what?" Weiss asked, taking a few steps forward closer to the trolley. "Its definitely going to be hard to push this."

Terra took a deep breath, outstretched his hand and brought his fingers together. All of a sudden, small stones suddenly appeared and placed themselves onto the trolley, beginning to cover it. It was like the trolley was a giant, strong magnet and the stones were small pieces of metal, all being drawn by the magnetic force that was the trolley.

The trolley was soon completely covered with small stones, with the exception of the suitcases, which were completely untouched. "How's he doing that? Its not possible-" Weiss thought to herself, face filled with surprise a second time, confused at how someone would be able to do such a thing, until she remembered,"-Oh right I forgot, he's an Excall. Excalls have a history with having semblances that control the elements. That's how he's able to do that. Hence his name, Terra."

"Okay now let's find a place for this." Terra said, looking at the the trolley, trying to concentrate. "Where to, princess?" Terra said, turning to Weiss.

Weiss looked at her surroundings, trying to find a place to leave her suitcases. She saw an opening, a space available, near the side of the hall. "Over there?" She pointed in the direction pf the space. She turned to Terra, to see if he was alright to move there.

Terra looked at Weiss. "Well...ladies first." Terra said, gesturing his head, in a gentleman-like fashion, for Weiss to move forward. Weiss started walking, Terra followed her suit. Weiss looked behind to see the trolley, being pulled by Terra, not with his strength, but with the little stones covered around it.

They cleared through the crowd, not exactly pushing but there was need for some physical persistence."Okay." Weiss said as she and Terra approached the wall with trolley following behind them. "I guess you can just leave the trolley over here." Weiss said, pointing to the wall.

"Okay sure, no problem." Terra said nonchalantly, moving the trolley against the wall. "Well, I guess that about solves that." Terra said proudly, wiping his hands.

"Okay you can go now." Weiss said in a rather high-and-mighty tone, gesturing her hand to tell Terra that he could go.

"Uh, hello?" The Earth-bender said, feeling neglected and unappreciated.

Weiss turned around. "What?" Weiss responded, not understanding why Terra reacted like that to what she said.

"Uh. Don't I get some kinda acknowledgement?!" Terra asked loudly, shrugging and raising his arms to further emphasise his anger.

"I did acknowledge you, by saying that you could go. " Weiss replied, rather arrogantly, trying to justify her action.

"Uh no no no no no." Terra responded, shaking his head and hands vigorously. He chuckled a bit to try and not take Weiss's words too hard. "I mean an actual acknowledgement. Y'know something like a simple *thank you* would be sufficient."

"Okay fine." Weiss said, conceding the argument before it could get worse. "Thank you." Weiss raised both hands, gesturing that he could stop arguing with her. "There, happy?"

"No I'm not." Terra exclaimed, not willing to accept Weiss's "attempt" at being "nice", chuckling as he said it to make the situation a little less serious. Terra said to Weiss in a friendly but serious tone, "Come on...I mean a real *thank you*. Weiss turned around, rolling her eyes as she did it, irritated. "Come on...try again, I know you can do it." Terra insisted Weiss give a proper thank you, to the much annoyance of her.

"Ugh!" Weiss groaned, turning around, angry and annoyed. "What's the point of saying thank you? When I've already given you an acknowledgement by acknowledging that you're here with me."

Terra looked at Weiss, one eye cocked up, questioning what she was said. "Wow...you really don't know how to handle people do you?" Terra said, in a somewhat condescending tone, but didn't mean for any bad intention.

"Excuse me?!" The Heiress bursted out, folding her arms in anger and shock. "What did you say?!" Returning to her more assertive and demanding person than a nervous and embarrassed one.

"You heard what I said." Terra responded, putting his hands on his waist. He walked a few steps towards Weiss. "You, Miss Schnee," Terra looked Weiss dared in the face, attempting to be as frank as possible. "-are horrible with people."

"Ugh!" Weiss became even angrier at Terra. You could see the look in her eyes. Those eyes, beautiful yet menacing and intimidating. "How dare you!?"

"You can't stop me from saying the truth." Terra said, trying to justify what he said, in a professional tone, not trying to bring any emotion into the situation. "Get angry with me if you want but I'm just saying this so you can try to understand, maybe be a little nicer to people and maybe handle people better, thats all." Terra said, raising his hands in a defensive pose, to emphasise him supporting his motive and showing to Weiss that it's not personal and just a matter of his morals. Some of which he too sometimes breaks in times of weakness.

"I'm perfectly fine with handling people." Weiss declared, trying to argue against Terra's claim. Her arms folded, she said it rather confidently, confident that Terra was wrong and confident in her skills in handling people.

"Really?" Terra asked in disbelief, one eye cocked up. Terra thought to himself that maybe he should let The Heiress see for herself. "Okay then Miss Schnee, let's see you and your people skills in action." Terra looked at Weiss, confidently, challenging her to put her money where her mouth was and display her so called "people skills".

"What?" The Heiress responded, pretending to be confused and not understand what Terra meant.

"You see that guy over there?" Terra said as he pointed at a fellow hunter in training. Terra didn't want to make it too hard for Weiss, so he picked the seemingly less intimidating looking person that was among his vision, or maybe that was the other way around.

The hunter Terra chose didn't look like the brightest banana in the bunch but, he looked decent enough to have someone approach him and not be completely terrified. The hunter in training looked muscular, though it was hard to tell with his blue jacket covering him, but the broadness of his shoulders gave it away. He had his arms folded, probably just looking at surroundings, taking it all in. Understandable, we all had our little moments to live in. His skinned was slightly tanned, brownish, looked like a piece caramel candy, though that may be an exaggeration.

By his feet were two luggage bags, though it was obvious that the second one wasn't his. To his left, next to him, was a girl with bunny ears. She was cheerful, jumpy, kinda the opposite of what he was, serious, motivated, kinda scary. The bunny girl was hugging him and laughing. The Hunter would occasionally laugh with her too. So to Terra, it was safe for him to assume that the bunny eared girl was the hunter's girlfriend. It was no surprise, opposites usually attract. Terra wondered if that would be the same case for him, would he find a girl that was the opposite of him. Though only time could tell.

There was also another girl, another faunus next to the hunter in training. She wasn't as perky and cheerful as the bunny eared one, nor was she even the same species of faunus, but she looked similar to the bunny eared girl in certain ways. While the bunny eared girl and her boyfriend chatted and laughed, the cat faunus , with glasses, stood there reading a book. She was pretty in her own right, in the intellectual, smart-girl type of way. She did look like the type of person who would be a straight A student. Leaving everyone in the dust, but at the same time, wouldn't have much time for fun, nor would she want to, if she even knows what that is.

"Go over to him and say one nice thing about him. Could be anything about him, hair, eye colour, the way he looks, the way he smells, the way he sparkles in the sunlight, anything." Terra instructed Weiss.

He was eager to see Weiss attempt to talk to the hunter in training. The thought of Weiss talking to the hunter and failing made the Earth-Bender smile. Even though it seemed like Terra just wanted to watch the Heiress embarrass herself even more, that wasn't his true intention. He wanted to help the Heiress. There was something about her, something about the Heiress that made Terra feel like he wanted to keep her safe and in good character. He was drawn to the Heiress, like a fly drawn to a bug zapper. Though he hoped that the end result wouldn't be similar to that of a fly to a bug zapper, metaphorically and literally.

Weiss looked at Terra with disbelief. "You can't be serious?" Weiss asked, putting her hand on her waist and leaning her head to her left side.

Terra saw this coming. He knew the Heiress would try and use excuses to get out of the challenge. Though she was right, there was no real point to her doing it. Terra just wanted to mess around with The Heiress.

"Come on...what's there to worry about? A beautiful girl like you coming towards a guy like him. He'd be thanking the lord for granting him a beautiful girl to talk to, if he wasn't already taken." Terra said, trying to reassure Weiss and at the same time squeezing in a small complement for The Heiress. He gestured his hand as he tried to reassure her, gesturing to all of her and then to all of the hunter.

"Ugh!" The Heiress said as she threw a small fit. She was extremely reluctant to go over to him. Reasons could vary, from not wanting to give Terra the satisfaction, to just plainly not wanting to go. "Why is he making me do this? I really don't want to go over there." The Heiress thought to herself, feeling pressured. On one hand, she didn't want to look wrong in front of Terra and on the other, she didn't want to embarrass herself again.

"That guy looks scary. Ugh! What's the point of all thi-wait did he just call me beautiful?" Her thoughts paralleled the words coming from her mouth, "This is ridiculous! You don't honestly expect me to go over there and pay him a complement which has no real poi-"

The Heiress stopped midway through her sentence, as she did in her thought. The following motions of her all happened in a flash. Her eyes widened, realizing what Terra had said, slightly blushing, she could feel the redness in her cheeks rising to high levels. She tried her best to hide it, and she managed to, though she could still feel her heart pumping, surprised she even had one.

Weiss looked at Terra, giving him a fascinated and curious look. She was anxious, you could tell by the sound of her voice. What Terra had said clearly affected her. Whether it had affected her positively or negatively was yet to be known. "D-did you just call me beautifu-"

"Look the guy's girlfriend and the other girl are going off somewhere, now's your chance. Go, go!" Terra quickly interrupted, purposefully drawing her attention from his complement, pointing towards the hunter.

Weiss turned back around to face the hunter in training. She was hesitant, she approached him with small steps, clearly showing her reluctance and anxiety. She slowly approached the hunter, "Uh...hello."

"Hi..." the hunter replied Weiss as he turned around and gave her a quizzical look.

Everything in his surroundings slowed down in his mind. His mind focused most of its power to find the reason why The Heiress approached him. The hunter in training looked at The heiress with curiosity and confusion, wondering why a random person would suddenly approach and try to engage in communications with him.

"Does she like me?" The hunter thought to himself, though that wouldn't make sense since they hadn't even met before. "That can't be it. I've never even met her before." That was one among the many reasons he had thought of. Everything in his mind came and went within a flash. In between fractions of time.

"I'll just keep it cool." The hunter thought to himself as he left his own world and back to the real one. Time returned back to normal as he "re-entered" the real world.

"Yeah...hi. The guy behind asked me to come over here and talk to you." The Heiress explained as she pointed vaguely towards Terra. "Well...specifically to come over here and..." She took a big sigh before continuing her sentence. "complement you."

"Okay..." The hunter said, one eyebrow cocked, looking at Weiss like she was a couple of cards short of a full deck. Wondering why someone would do that and why she would allow herself to do that which was against her preference.

"Yeah...so..., I'm supposed to pay you a compliment." Weiss said awkwardly, playing with her hands. Both her and the hunter looked at each other, waiting for either one of them to continue the, already cringe-worthy, conversation.

"What's your name?" The hunter asked Weiss in a casual, friendly tone, trying to break the silence, and the ice.

The Heiress scoffed and folded her arms as she did. "You should know who I am." The Heiress stated in her usual confident and arrogant way, thinking that her identity was was obvious.

"Uh...actually, no I don't." The hunter replied, truthfully not recognising the identity of the girl he is communicating with.

The Heiress scoffed a second time. "You can't be serious." The Heiress said in a complacent tone.

"Sorry. I don't try to learn the names of people I've never met." The hunter replied, trying to be funny.

"Ugh, I can't believe this!" Weiss exclaimed absurdly, full of shock. "I should get the recognition I deserve!" Weiss exclaimed arrogantly, as she usually does, folding her arms.

"Well sorry." Skar replied, shrugging as he said it.

The Heiress sighed as she rubbed her temple, giving up on trying to use her social status to her advantage. "It's Weiss, Weiss Schnee."

The hunter nodded, acknowledging her. "Skar." The hunter said, out stretching his hand for a formal handshake. Weiss took a pause and was hesitant but she finally shook his hand.

"So who's uh...who's the guy that asked you to come here?" Skar asked as he moved his head to look behind Weiss, trying to find a guy that looked ridiculous enough to send her over here just to pay someone a compliment.

"Oh its...that guy, over there." Weiss said casually, pointing vaguely at Terra again.

"Guy over where?" Skar asked, still moving his head to see behind Weiss.

"The handsome one, the one wearing the fedora." Weiss said, surprisingly without a hint of irony, pointing in Terra's direction.

"And why are you doing this anyways?" Skar questioned Weiss, cocking one eye.

"Well its because the guy over there decided had the audacity to say that I didn't know how to handle people...and I begged to differ." Weiss explained to Skar, fairly angry as she did it, folding her arms. "So he finally decided to challenge me to do this...which I think is a complete waste of time."

"Oh, so you're doing this to appease your boyfriend?" Skar asked, not trying to be funny but genuinely asking due to his assumptions about Weiss and Terra.

Weiss scoffed. She laughed, not out of comedy, but out of absurdity...and out of embarrassment. You could hear the nervousness in her laughter.

"No. He is NOT my boyfriend." Weiss stated defensively, acting casual, trying not to feel embarrassed and also trying not to let her cheeks reach all kinds of red. She smiled trying to act nicer and also trying to hide what her face truly wanted to show, a face of embarrassment.

"But you guys are dating right? Skar asked, Trying to get something out of the Heiress.

"No, we're not dating." The Heiress stated defensively again. This time with a tone of much urging.

"But you want to be, right?" Skar asked, somewhat interrogating her.

"N-...no. No I don't want to date him." Weiss said assertively and somewhat defensively.

"You hesitated there." Skar said, questioning the reliability of her defense.

"No I didn't." Weiss claimed. In an argumentative tone. Folding her arms.

"Uh...yeah, you did." Skar argued back.

"No, I didn't." Weiss argued further, increasing her emphasis on her words.

"Yeah, you did!" Skar replied with enthusiasm equal to, maybe even more than, that of Weiss.

"Well you hesitated too!" The Heiress stated, hoping that her statement would gain her victory in that one sided argument.

"Well that's just how I talk." Skar retorted, in an argumentative and defensive tone, similar to Weiss's when she was talking to Terra.

Weiss paused for a short time, speechless, looking at Skar. She tried to find words to reply with. She soon just repeated the same thing she said in the beginning, this time without hesitation, "No...I don't want to date him!" She looked at Skar, face full of seriousness.

"Really?" Skar looked at Weiss cheekily, one eye cocked.

"Oh my word! I, I just met him 15 minutes ago!" The Heiress exclaimed, in an argumentative and defensive tone. Clearly irritated by the constant barrage of incredibly embarrassing and personal questions?

"The heart wants what the heart wants." Skar said romantically, trying to be funny this time around.

Weiss groaned, putting her right hand on her face and her left hand on her waist. She groaned out of irritation. She figured it was no use making sense to Skar. Weiss's irritation caused Skar to chuckle, not at her, but at the situation she was in.

"Look, I'm not here to argue about my personal life and who I date. I'm just here to pay you a compliment and go." Weiss stated angrily. Urging Skar to just stop arguing about her personal life and just let her complete her pointless, and albeit troublesome, task.

"So let me hear it." Skar replied, somewhat challenging Weiss to pay him a compliment, doubting that she could do it. He gestured Weiss towards him, implying her to pay him the compliment.

"Okay then..." Weiss said as she scanned Skar...looking for something to compliment. "Uhhhhhhh...let's see...uhhhhhh..." Weiss pondered for a while, looking head to toe at Skar for something. It actually wasn't that hard, though for someone like Weiss, we can imagine the difficulty.

"Come on, it ain't that hard." Skar urged Weiss to hurry. Somewhat pestering her.

"Just give me a minute!" Weiss suddenly said, rather loudly, snapping at Skar the second he said something. "Its harder than you think! So don't break my concentration!" Weiss exclaimed, ordering Skar to silence himself.

"You have nice shoes?" Weiss said, in an unconfident, awkward and all around unsure of herself tone. It was much less of a compliment and more of a question. The Heiress was not in her natural element. Obviously paying people compliments were not in her nature.

"Okay thanks." Skar said, accepting Weiss's attempt at complimenting him. Smiling as he did it, though you could clearly see that he was rather disappointed.

Weiss's eyes widened. "Really? It worked?" Weiss asked in shock, surprised that her, somewhat effortless, attempt was accepted.

"Yeah it worked." Skar said, unimpressed with Weiss's attempt.

"It didn't even think it sounded like a compliment." Weiss stated, eyes still opened wide.

"Well to be honest you said it more like a question than a compliment but, I can tell that paying people compliments aren't your strong suit so, I'll take it." Skar said, disappointed.

"Frankly, I don't even think it matters whether I accept it or not. I mean, technically, you're boyfriend over there said to just come over here, pay me a compliment and go. He didn't say that I had to accept it." Skar explained.

"Huh..." Weiss said, smiling and folding her arms, satisfied with herself. Her arm position quickly changes to it be on her chin in a contemplating fashion as she says, "Yeah you're right, it doesn't really matter if you accept it or not. That makes it much easier for me.-he's not my boyfriend!" Weiss said in one quick, fluid, transition from being impressed and satisfied to angry and annoyed...again.


	6. Chapter 5 (1 out of 2): Making friends

"I'm just kidding, don't get your dress in a twist." Skar said, in a casual and jokingly manner.

"Its a combat skirt, and you shouldn't joke like that with someone whom you've just met! "Weiss rebuked Skar, "Especially someone like me." Weiss exclaimed, folding her arms.

"Why...are you like some sorta powerful celebrity or something?" Skar looked at Weiss with one eye cocked again, unimpressed with her behaviour, wondering who she was and what made her think that she was a person of much higher status. Even though she technically was. Regardless, he challenged her...somewhat at least.

Weiss looked Skar in the eye, or as close as it would seem like she did, being her distance away from him, and gave him an angry look. She raised herself up a little, with her feet, to add emphasis to her words, "Well as a matter of fact, I'm-"

"Hey! I'm back!" A faunus girl with bunny ears suddenly exclaimed with a cheerful tone and a spring in her step as she jumped and grabbed Skar by the waist, wrapping her arms around it. Though the girl next to her with the cat ears, not so much.

The force of her jump moved Skar, though not by much. "Whoa!...Hey careful!" Skar said happily, the second the bunny-eared girl wrapped her arms around his waist. Skar placed his hands on hers, showing that he cared for her. "Where's Rina?" Skar inquired looking behind the girl with the bunny ears.

"She's still in the restroom, I told her that I'll head out first." The bunny eared girl replied.

Skar turned to look at his girlfriend, who peered out her head from under his left arm. She looked at Weiss. "Who's this?" Skar's girlfriend asked, in a cheerful and friendly tone, with much interest and curiosity.

"Will ANYONE give me the recognition I deserve?!" Weiss asked herself loudly to the sky, rising her hands in irritation.

"Oh relax, will you?" Skar said to calm Weiss down. He then proceeded for introductions, "Kellis" Skar said as he looked in her direction, nodding his head as a gesture that he was pointing at her. "This is Weiss." He then did the same head gesture in Weiss's direction and then vice versa. "Weiss, this is Kellis."

"Hmm...a faunas...better keep an eye on her or else she might stab you in the back." Weiss thought to herself while referring to Skar, looking at Kellis with somewhat dislike.

"Have you guys known each other for a long time?" Kellis asked while looking at the both of them, with interest and slight suspicion.

Weiss scoffed at the absurdity that she would be friends with someone like Skar. "Most definitely not." Weiss stated, putting her arm on her waist again.

"O-kay then..." Kellis said awkwardly and uncomfortably, confused as to why Weiss responded in such a way. Little that she knew, that's just the usual Weiss.

"Kind of a stick-in-the-mud, huh?" Kellis asked Skar.

"Yeah, she is." Skar replied Kellis with admission. "But I can tell that there's more underneath."

"Can you now?" Kellis asked Skar in a rather sarcastic tone, raising her eyebrow.

"Come on, you know me, you know I have great 'people skills'." Skar sarcastically stated, though there was much truth in what he'd said.

Kellis scoffed, "Yeah, like I didn't know that already." She acknowledged, rolling her eyes, with a tiny smile on her face.

"Uh hello?...What about me?" Weiss asked rhetorically. "I'm still here y'know."

Kellis looked at Weiss a wondering look. "Yeah, speaking of that, why did you come here anyway?" Kellis asked, wondering of Weiss's intention.

"That's none of your concern." Weiss said firmly, folding, her arms in a defensive stance. "What I'm doing here is between me, my friend and your boyfriend over her-"

"She was challenged to pay me a compliment by her friend, so she did...simple as that." Skar said, interrupting Weiss mid-sentence, gesturing to her and himself.

"What friend?" Kellis asked, trying to look over Weiss.

"T-that's none of your business!" Weiss stated, rather loudly, words full of defense.

"The guy over there." Skar said as he pointed over to Terra, directing Kellis's eye to that direction. "The guy with the fedora."

"Oh, the guy talking to the girl with red hair?" Kellis asked to clarify the identity of the correct person.

Weiss's eyes widened. She hoped it was just some random huntress-to-be, lost and asking for directions, or an observer of Terra's abilities who just needed some help with her bags as she did herself. Weiss, in a split second, turned around to see who was socializing with Terra. Unfortunately for her, her hopes were not met as to her surprise, the girl Terra was conversing with was none other than the top-of-the-class student of Sanctum, mascot for Pumpkin Pete, and all around beautiful, Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha looked comfortable talking to Terra, like she knew him. She looked happy to see him, like someone from the happiest time in her past had appeared and she wanted to bring him back into her life. Terra smiled as he conversed with Pyrrha, giving the same look of calmness and suave as he did to Weiss. He looked happy to see her, like he'd just found happiness.

Weiss looked at her with jealousy, surprised she even could get jealous at another beautiful girl talking with a guy she barely knew. This confused her. Why would she feel jealous? Why would she feel threatened? These were questions that filled her brain, they were questions that couldn't be answered...not yet at least. Weiss looked on with suspicion at Pyrrha and Terra, feeling like Pyrrha was getting too comfortable with him.

"Yup, that's the one." Skar said, confirming the identity, looking on as Terra talked to the girl with the red hair.

"Wow." Kellis said with interest, "Looks like that red haired girl's makin' a move on your boyfriend."

Weiss looked on with jealousy, "I'm sure she's just a hunter asking for help, there's nothing to worry about." Weiss said, assuring Kellis, Skar and even herself.

"Uh, that doesn't look like asking for help." Kellis questioned, seeing Terra and Pyrrha acting unusually friendly towards each other.

Weiss turned to look at Kellis, irritated by her comment. "And what does it look like to you?" She asked Kellis, in an annoyed tone, clearly not wanting to hear her answer as she knew it herself, that the answer she told herself was wrong, and almost any, logical, answer Kellis could give was more right than her rationale.

"It looks like she's hitting on your boyfriend." Kellis replied.

"Stop saying he's my boyfriend, cause he's not. Okay?" Weiss responded.

"Well, you didn't seem to take notice of it when I said it earlier." Kellis addressed, reminding Weiss of her clear carelessness in listening.

"Look, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a guy I met who helped me with my suitcases. That's all" Weiss stated, taking a defensive pose.

"Then why did you look so jealous when you saw him talking to another girl?" Kellis questioned Weiss, looking at her with much curiosity and anticipation in her answer.

"I didn't look jealous." Weiss responded defensively. "I was merely just tired of us talking about him."

"Sure…" Kellis responded, disbelieving Weiss's excuse.

"Ugh!" Wiss groaned, fingers rubbing her temple again. "Can we please just stop talking about this?" Weiss asked.

"Well, technically you don't have to be here anymore, you've done what you had to do, so there's no reason why you should stay." Skar stated, pointing out the truth.

"Yes...you're right...I should go." Weiss said in a rather resigned and reluctant tone.

She was sad, surprisingly. Someone who was reluctant to approach, is now reluctant to leave the very same people. Did she like their company? Even after the conversation they shared, she still wanted to stay. Fascinating, isn't it.

This same fascination was felt in Skar, as he looked on as Weiss walked away, saddened from leaving. Skar felt an urge come over him, he felt like he had to say something. He didn't want to leave his conversation with Weiss on a bad note, plus he didn't want the Heiress to feel like they shunned her. He could see that the heiress was sad to leave, but he wondered why. Everything stopped again in his mind. He tried to find explanations, reasons to the displayed emotions of the girl in white dress, moving ever so slowly away from him and the girl with the bunny ear under his arm.

He could tell Weiss was sad. "But why?" Skar thought to himself, looking at reason, after reason for why Weiss was sad to leave. "What made our discussion so special that she was so reluctant to go?" Skar didn't know why he felt so bad, he never felt bad about things like this before. But this time, it was different. Different how?...he didn't know, all he did know was that there was a saddened girl in a white dress, walking away from him, and he knew he had a find a reason for her sadness.

"Did she actually like talking to us?" Skar wondered, surprised as he thought that it may be the most possible answer at that moment. "After all that poking fun at her and her 'boyfriend', she still wants to talk with Kellis and me, strange…well I can't just leave it like this, I can't leave it, sounding like we pushed her away...I gotta say something."

Skar made his decision, he didn't find an answer, and he didn't want to, not yet at least. As the world came up to regular speed, Skar looked on as Weiss walked away.

He put on a friendly face, the first time to Weiss, as he called out to her, "Hey!"

Weiss turned around, face full of sadness, expecting Skar to say a snippy comment about her and Terra, or mock her questionable people skills as a final nail in the coffin that is his words of annoyance and irritation.

Skar took a small pause, trying to find something nice to say, something he wasn't generally all that good at, but could if he wanted to. "It was nice talking to you." Skar stated as he smiled at Weiss.

Weiss smiled back at him. His words clearly made her feel better. This was something new to Skar, he never made an effort to leave a good impression on someone, he'd just let people look at him the way they wanted to look at him. He felt like this was different though, this wasn't about someone thinking about him, it was about someone thinking about the situation with him.

"And I...I hope the feeling's mutual." Skar implied to Weiss that he wanted her to leave the conversation feeling happy, or at least not sad.

Weiss felt happier, no more of that sad girl, it was now a girl feeling accepted, feeling like she was wanted, and feeling like she gained some friends. She looked at Skar, being his comment was very friendly and casual, Weiss saw it as a chance to be snarky and over-confident.

Weiss scoffed. "We'll see." Smiling as she claimed, implying that they'll talk again. She was trying to sound confident purposefully, trying trying to maintain that, high social status-hard to impress-attitude.

Skar smiled, knowing what Weiss implied, looking on as she walked away, a small smile on her face.

"Have fun with your boyfriend." Skar wished Weiss, sarcastically.

"He's not my boy-" Weiss quickly snapped, turning around. She was tired of hearing the same thing, and was tired of trying to explain that Terra was not her boyfriend. "Ah what does it matter anymore." Weiss stated in discontent, giving up in explaining. She gave up, turned round, and just walked on, though Skar could tell she was happier than before.

Kellis found the situation funny, yet at the same time felt slightly bad for Weiss. "Aww." Kellis said in sarcasm, patting Skar's face. "At least you tried." She said in a playful tone.

Skar smiled as Kellis said those words, remembering the fact that he did the same thing with her. "Well, it worked on you didn't it?" Skar said, trying to be witty and slightly arrogant, but at the same time happy that it did work on her.

Kellis, feeling slightly embarrassed, giving out a tiny laugh in amusement. "Lucky first try." Kellis claimed, in retort to Skar's witty comment, disregarding any skill used in his effort when he did it on her.

Skar let out a small chuckle in amusement. Understanding the playfulness of Kellis' comment.

"And what're you two so happy about?" Said a voice, coming towards them ever so closer from the side.

Twas that of the cat-eared girl, Rina, approaching Kellis and Skar, book in hand, though closed, she clearly wanted to continue reading it more than engage in a conversation. You could say she was a bit antisocial, though she may consider that a compliment.

"Oh nothing, just...-" Kellis paused for a small moment, trying to find a relatively inaccurate way of summarising the situation. "Talking...making new friends, that's all." Kellis assured Rina, giving a smile to her.

Rina lets out a loud scoff, disbelieving Kellis, and making sure she knew that. "Yeah, sure. Just 'making friends'." Rina said with sarcasm, making quotations with her fingers.

"Yeah, knowing my little sister and her boyfriend, making friends is the last thing I expect you guys to do. Rina stated.

"Hey! We can make friends just fine, no problem, so don't worry about us." Kellis argued defiantly with Rina, and also somewhat assuring her that they could make friends.

"Oh I'm not worried about you guys not being able to make friends, I'm worried for the friends that you guys make." Rina retorted.

"Aww, now that just straight up hurts." Kellis stated, in a playful and sarcastic tone.

"Yeah well the truth hurts." Rina retorted, voice full of seriousness.

"Ookay, okay girls, let's cool it down, alright?" Skar requested, in a rather calmn and persuasive tone, trying to cool down the slightly volatile situation.

"Yeah yeah, alright." Kellis said appeasing Skar's request.

"Yeah yeah, I'll stop too." Rina stated, accommodating Skar's wishes.

"Okay then." Skar acknowledged. Grabbing the bags to his side, intent on moving positions. "Come on." Skar urged, gesturing using the bags for Rina and Kellis to accompany him. "Let's go find someplace to relax while we wait."

"Any place where I can read a book in piece is relaxing enough of a place to me." Rina stated as she followed Skar, with Kellis next to him, keen on finding a quiet spot for which to indulge herself in.

"Come on Rina." Skar said with a smile. "Let's go relax in the present...while we wait for our future."

And just like that, they went into the crowd. Disappearing into it as if it were a magic trick.


	7. Chapter 5 (2 out of 2)

A/N: OMG I'm finally back! Sorry for the LONGGGGG ass delay. I will be completely honest, I almost lost motivation to continue this fic. Don't wanna make this a soap drama but in summary, after certain events, I got my motivation back once again. Also, Me and Zack are... working on a separate project. While I won't reveal much yet, I will say it has to do with Our Destiny. Anyway, thanks for being patient you guise and Zack'll see you on the next chapter ^^. Seeya till then. As always, comments and even criticism is welcomed so that I may improve.

(Meanwhile...)  
>The tour group ventured through the hallways under the guidance of the head mistress of the prestigious academy, Miss Glynda Goodwitch. Their eyes danced about the various rooms and sounds of awe escaped their lips. The partic-tacular bat faunus and his trio of friends included.<p>

Elise's eyes darted about the current location: a large, oval-shaped room with benches lining the sides in three rows. The middle of the room was a bare floor, the only marking being a long line that ran from one side to another horizontally in the middle of the room. It reminded her of an arena, a col-colle-colou

"Colosseum"

Elise was reminded of the hawk faunus in their trio, not that she completely forgot about him but he was so quiet that it was hard to remember he was in the same room with them. The girl with pointed ears turned over her shoulder to look right at the masked face of Leon.

"Thats what its modelled after, an old arena where gladiatorial hunters, usually ones that were offenders of the law, and captured grimm fought to entertain men and women in the past."

"ooo... interesting..."

"Oh y-you were listening? Sorry it was k-kind of meant for myself." Awkward, Elise thought. He was kind of shy in that nice way, even if he was alittle anti-social and pretty creepy behind that mask. Leon was a nice person.

"Now, we have time for a few sparring matches" Glynda announced, some eager and excited eyes flew to the sight of her. The blonde continued, "just like the old hunter tradition, Krisi, we will have an organised free-for-all. Every candidate in this room will gather in a circle and two hunters will come out in the middle of the circle, facing each other in combat until one of them is knocked down."

At 'Krisi' numerous triumphant words could be heard. It was a tradition that anyone who attended school (which was about everyone in the room) before Beacon would clearly know about, it was played at orientations, camps, even gatherings where fun chaotic order was allowed.

Dann grinned, he stuck around in school long enough to know about this. He thrashed most of his during the orientation at Signal and he had a good feeling about this. Though this was kind of different, he was facing experienced fighters, talented students. "This is going to be interesting" were the words that left his lips quietly.

In no time, the circle was formed (with much ignorance to Glynda's reminders of safety and energy conservation) and the Krisi had begun. It was fun watching the students fight, Leon studied the opponents. While he has never taken part in one of these games before it was easy enough to learn, beat your opponent down and you win. While consciously the hawk faunus did not wish to draw too much attention to himself, he hoped that he would not become an utter fool in the ring either. So he watched them, the potential hunters and huntresses were good, no amateurs thats for sure.

Then he was called up, an opponent in the ring of candidates alone, without a fight. The male was in a dark green fur coat and jeans. He was lightly armored with his choice of footwear being greaves and on his hands, he wore metal gaunlets. On his left hand was an black and blue-complimented heater shield crossed with a machine gun. In his right he gripped a falchion. He looked well-built and ready for battle.

Dann had noticed Leon's posture. The hawk faunus wanted to take part but he did not want to be humiliated. The bat faunus' eyes danced from his newfound friend to the lone contestant in the ring of cheering students. The male wore a proud expression, almost as though he had won the upcoming battle already.

And Dann knew Leon would wipe that expression off of his face.

Lightly, he nudged Leon.

"Hey dude, here's your chance."

The male in grey was stunned. "M-me? I couldn't possibly-"

Too late, Dann shoved him out.

"Hey bro! You got yourself a challenger!" The upbeat faunus boy yelled to Leon's the opponent. The contestant raised an eyebrow and looked in his direction , he saw Leon. A clear loner.

The male's expression softened from arrogance to pleased. He extended a hand.

"Okami. Okami Grey."

"L-Leon..." the hawk faunus nervously shook the opponent's hand. Slowly, he looked up and noticed a glint in his eye. His pupils seemed to shrink before he blinked them away. Then Leon realised what his name meant.

"Sorry. Happens at times."

"It's fine..."

"I won't go easy you know." His english accent was much stronger.

"Y-yeah sure..." Leon backed away from his opponent, standing at opposite ends of the ring.

"Hey mask boy! Wanna take that turd on your face off?!" A voice came from the crowd. A gruff, aggressive voice. He sounded really mean. Leon sighed as bits of the crowd laughed at the comment, he's faced this enough times to know how to react.

/just keep your cool Leon... no point retorting.../

Leon simply bowed at his opponent, who returned his gesture and they stepped to the two ends of the ring. Leon reached behind his waist and drew the metallic grey weapon. It was a sniper scythe, the same one he had used on the night he sorta met Dann.

He took a deep breath. And then lunged. The two burst at each other actually. The hawk faunus swung horizontally first, to which Okami leapt to dodge. In his leap he spun horizontally with his sword facing outward, striking and knocking Leon back. Leon backflipped and somersaulted into his battle stance and narrowed his eyes at Okami.

He had to run another test before he knew what to do. Just to make sure.

The male adjusted his mask and lifted he hood that had gone up in his somersault off his head. He began running at Okami again, this time he held the scythe wtih the blade facing the floor. With the butt off the blade, he struck down at Okami who blocked it with an overhead and swung at Leon's unguarded torso, throwing him away. The same gruff voice laughed.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?!"

Okami frowned.

"That is for me to decide, not some random candidate that has not even the balls to step up and tell it to Mister Leon's face!"

Leon raised an eyebrow. Not expecting his opponent to stand up for him, unlike every other friend he had.

"T-thanks" Leon muttered. Unsure if Okami had heard it. Though the opponent did direct a small smile at the hawk faunus.

"Hey don't let up. This round isn't over." Okami reminded. Leon nodded and readied himself. In those two strikes he had noticed Okami's habit of finding ways to force his opponent into opening opportunities up for him. The hawk faunus' faced this before, he knew what to do.

He raced towards Okami, who had adapted into the defensive battle stance he held previously. Leon lifted his scythe in a right diagonal strike downwards, leading Okami to ready his shield to face the scythe blade's impact. However, as soon as Leon was in range, he fired a shot from the sniper barrel of the scythe (aka the hilt that he was holding on to) and used the force of the shot to spin his scythe around his back, grabbing it with his left hand. The moment the hilt made contact with his palm he swung it upwards, giving Okami a face of sudden realisation and a hit to the other faunus' waist. Okami opened up at the hit, giving Leon the opportunity to strike hard and end the battle quick. He slashed, the force throwing Okami back. Then he thrusted at his hand with the butt of the scythe, forcing him to lose grip of the falchion. With a final push of his palm, Leon successfully knocked the shocked Okami to the ground.

The hawk faunus had won.

The expression of shock on Leon's opponent slowly turned into acceptance and satisfaction. Swiftly retrieving his weapon, he hopped back up and shook Leon's hand.

"Wow that was pretty cool. Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Okami complimented.

"I uhh... umm... learnt... it myself."

"Talented... well, good fight, see ya around. Leon." Okami's left eye's pupil shrunk again before he winked it away. Returning to the crowd.

"Well then, that concludes that brawl. We have time for one more. Anyone?" Glynda questioned. Sounding pleased.

As Leon made his way through the crowd, some staring, he found his friends once again.

"Hey you did pretty good there. Really, where'd you learn to fight like that?" Elise asked excitedly. Leon blushed, thankfully unviewable behind his mask.

"I umm... really did learn m-myself..."

"Cool... what'd you say Dann?"

Dann smiled and nodded. "I'd say our little reaper here did good. But I've seen better." The last part with a joking tone. Leon caught it and smirked.

"You couldn't even see."

"I could not see... clearly. You made alot of noise, my seismic sense allowed me to see your whole fight."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really, it was... not bad..."

"Okay, I'd like to see you do better..." Leon feign-challenged.

"Okay. You're on." Dann replied, making his way forward. Leon suddenly started to panic, realising what he may have caused.

"W-wait Dann I didn't mean-"

"Relax... I'll be fine..." he continued forward, muttering. "Infact, I'd like to see what that trashtalker is capable of."

"Can I have a turn?" Dann questioned as he stepped out of the crowd. Leaning on a leg with his hands in his pockets. Glynda turned his attention to the male in purple stepping out into the ring. She cocked an eyebrow when her sight fell on Dann's eyes.

"And what would your name be young man?"

"Dann. Danimus Agker."

"Mister Agker, are you sure you're fit for combat?"

"Lady, I know what I look like. And I know you're lookin at me like I just told you I'd like to take on the gods themselves or something and to that I say, I'll be fine."

Glynda's expression got a little heavier but nothing to the point of angry. "Well then Mister Agker if you're confident you are ready I will not stop you. Would anyone like to challenge-"

"Actually." Dann cut off the vice-director. "I'd like to fight that loud-mouth from earlier on."

A scoff was heard.

"Oh really?" Dann could feel someone bigger than him make his way through the crowd to the front. It sounded like the male was armored. And whatever he was wielding, it was heavy, like a hammer or a mace.

"Well then I gladly accept your challenge blind boy." Yes, that same voice.

"Cool." Dann returned.

"And who might you be?" Glynda asked, the displeasure evident in her voice.

"Cardin Winchester."

"Well then, Cardin. Begin when you're ready."

Leon's eyes widened when he analysed Cardin. What he wielded was a mace with some sort of fire-based dust attached to it. The human male's build was buffed and strong. A direct opposite to Dann's slender, lightly-leaned and agile body. To top it off Dann was blind and had to rely on his sense touch to battle Cardin.

Leon hoped Dann knew what he was doing.

The two fighters bowed and made their way to seperate sides of the ring. However, before Cardin even made it to the other end he spun around and made a charge towards Dann, raising his mace to strike down on the bat faunus.

Dann's seismic sense kicked in. Feeling the heavy vibrations behind him, he spun around as well, jumping into kicking off Cardin's chest. Placing his foot on the armored human's shoulder, he stepped onto Cardin like a platform and leapt away from him, delivering a kick to the back of his head in the process.

Cardin grunted as he stumbled, rubbing the back of his head he turned to see Dann landing in a barrel roll. The bat faunus stood up and grinned at Cardin. The human male frowned. Dann taunted Cardin with his fingers, beckoning for him to strike.

Cardin let out a growl into a shout, charging at Dann again. This time, the bat faunus had time to unsheathe his katana. Cardin tossed his mace in the air. Upon catching it, he swung from right to left. Dann knew it was coming. The bat faunus blocked with the blade of his sword, pressing hard against the head of the mace. The armored male glared at Dann momentarily before returning his gaze to his mace, pushing harder. Dann sighed and kicked Cardin in the stomach, causing him to stumble back.

The bat faunus nonchalantly twirled the sword so that its blade faced back up, he gripping it with both hands this time. Cardin rushed again, dragging his mace on the floor, this created a sharp squeaking noise. The bat faunus' sensitive ears reacted to it, causing him to swiftly cover his ears in pain. Cardin smirked at this and hammered Dann in the torso with the mace. Sending him flying back.

Fortunately, the bat faunus had always been aware of his unpreventable weakness and had learnt to adapt to it. Dann quickly recovered from the pain, driving his sword into the ground to brake the movement. He knew Cardin was wearing a sly grin now, everyone always did when they found the opening in him.

"Whats the matter blind mouse? Don't like this?" He dragged the mace again, creating that painful screech. Dann grit his teeth.

"Fuckin asshole." he thought. Cardin dragged his weapon once again. From the crowd Leon watched with a worried yet exasperated "I-told-you-not-to-do-it" expression.

The bat faunus gripped his sword tightly, teeth grit to make the pain more bearable. He drove the sword into the ground, his two hands now wrapped around the hilt. Surprisingly, the blade began to vibrate, getting more violent as Cardin got closer.

It started small.  
>"No... not yet"<p>

Then it got stronger, Cardin now lightening his grip on the mace, letting it drag and swing up slightly with the force of friction.  
>"Wait for it..."<p>

The sword now vibrated like a video game controller in Dann's hands. Like a wild animal eager to pounce.  
>"One... two..."<p>

And pounce it did.

Dann lunged forth, his hands quickly connecting with the hilt of the mace. Upon grasping it, the purple-haired faunus twisted it in a fashion that forced Cardin to release his grip from the weapon or lose his wrist. Fortunately, it went the way Dann intended and Cardin chose the former in a sudden inability to improvise. With Cardin disarmed, Dann pulled the sword from the ground.

"Cardin, Ultor. Ultor, Cardin." Dann taunted, already knowing he was victorious. A flurry of strikes met Cardin, quickly bursting down what aura he had. With one last strike fr the hilt of the katana, Cardin fell backwards.

And that was the match, Dann standing over Cardin's exhausted being triumphantly.

A silence flooded the crowd, something between shock, surprise and "Holy shit..." . Then, a cheer broke out as the candidates ushered Dann back into their crowd and pronounced him the winner. Leon and Elise made their way to the sides of Dann, Elise bursting into her usual excited congratulations, Leon questioning about Dann's tactics and abilities. Dann smiled at them and gave a triumphant fist bump into the air. His white-pupiled, blind eyes then fell back on Cardin. He sighed and bent down. With a smile, he offered a hand.

"Hey, even if you were kind of a dick... nice fight."

Cardin propped himself up with his elbow and glared at the bat faunus. He swiped the offer away and got up on his own.

"Dirty faunus" he grumbled as he made his way back to a group of three candidates. One of which patted him on the back while the other two pointed and shot poisonous looks at Dann. Leon took notice, though he choose to say nothing incase he was overthinking things.

- few hours later -

The rest of the afternoon was spent touring the remainder of the school's facilities and finally enjoying a hearty lunch at the cafeteria. The trio stood in line, trays in hand and chatting away, voices drowning in the sea of words from the other students.

"...and so the teachers knock off right?-" Elise started chuckling while Leon sounded like he was barely holding in his laughter. "Hey it's not funny yet don't laugh!"

"So as she's on the road, two policemen pull her over. And they're like "mam, what's with your license plate" and she looks over and all she sees is 'TheS3xM4chine'. And she gets a fucking ticket for that! " the other two could no longer contain it, bursting out laughing.

"Dude! You're terrible!" Elise commented inbetween laughs.

"I know!" Dann answered, walkin up to have his serving of food be served on his tray. without turning, he thanked the the one who served him and made his way out of the queue, making way for Leon and Elise. His thanks was never returned.

"Uhh Dann?" It was Leon.

"Hmm?"

"That was a robot"

Dann's eyes widened, realising that he just thanked a piece of metal. "Oh. Umm... whoops."

The trio took their seats at the empty half of a long table. Resuming their chat as they enjoyed their lunch.

Just as Dann dipped his fork into the final piece of his grilled chicken, a male student, looking about his year, came up to him with a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey." The student began, nervously. Elise and Leon's sight fell on him. Dann looked around blindly, until Leon tapped him and shifted his head in the direction of the student.

"Oh...umm... yeah?" Dann replied. A friendly tone applied to his words.

"Miss Goodwitch would like to speak to you." Leon's eyes narrowed behind the mask. He noticed the way the boy's fingers tapped, teeth clearly chewing on the inside of his lip. He was clearly nervous beyond the ordinary... but why? Leon took note. Though he chose to say nothing yet.

"Oh!" Dann's eyebrows lifted, slightly surprised, was he in some kind of trouble? Not that he was actually worried for he has had his fair share of 'coffee sessions' with the last principal from Signal. "Where?"

"At the lab. Somewhere at the back of school."

"Ahh... alright then. Thanks for the note. I'll be there." Elise internally facepalmed herself, noting the naivety of the bat faunus. The student simply nodded and walked away. Dann turned towards the other two, inofrming them of his leave.

"You sure?" Elise questioned, "It sounds kind of suspicious don't you think?"

"What?... pfft... nahhh... this is the head mistress of the school we're talkin about. She wouldn't set me up..."

"Of course she wouldn't... but that doesn't mean the others wouldn't." Leon renforced Elise's question.

Dann laughed. "What qualms do the other have with me? They barely know me. Don't worry, if anything happens." Dann rolled up his sleeves. "I'm pretty sure I can take them on..."

"Whatever you say Dann, just be careful." Leon replied.

"Gotcha." And with that, he got up and went off to the designated area.

The duo remaining at the table was stuck in an awkward silence for a few seconds. Then they turned towards each other and in unison they said.

"I don't trust that guy."

They both acknowledged each others worries. "Why would Goodwitch ask him to meet at the back of the school and not the office?"

"Yeah exactly! And last time I checked, there was a... large... storeroom adjacent to the lab-"

"Candidates." The voice of the headmistress boomed from behind. "Assemble quick after a headcount we'll be moving on to the last bit of the tour: the Simulation Test Chambers."

The duo's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

(On the other hand)

The bat faunus made his down the hallway, his cane tapping against any surface it could find.

"Sorry... excuse me... sorry..."

The walk to the lab was a rather long one. Thankfully he was almost there.

What the masked male said entered Dann's thoughts.

/yeah why would she meet me at the back./

He was nearing the lab. The hall went almost silent.

/she could've just asked to speak to me outside the cafeteria-/

Something metallic hit the floor. The bat faunus' senses reacted.

"H-hello?" He greeted nothing in particular, hopefully to find the source of the noise.

"Miss Goodwitch?"

The rustling of bubble wrap.

It came from the left. His grip on the cane strengthened.

"Hello?! Miss Glynda?!" Anxiousness filled his voice. He gulped and took a step into the darkness, the room he remembered to be the storeroom.

The door shut behind him with a click. He jumped and drew his sword. Now he was sure it was not the head mistress.

"Hey! Whoever it is its not funny! I'm armed you hear me?!" The faunus yelled in an attempt to suppress his signs of fear. Sweat trickling, his eyebrows furrowed.

The loud banging of two pieces of metal caught him by surprise. His sensitive ears began to ring. Now metal screeching was added into the mix. Dann howled in pain as he dropped his weapon, which he felt kicked away from his grasp.

He felt a strong, metal boot connect with his stomach and he almost choked. Fists connected with his ribs and head. Any normal situation he would stand up and fight back. But he was caught by surprise and his head was spinning, ears ringing. His limbs felt so weak he could barely push himself up.

"Fucking dirty faunus." A familiar voice mocked, hostility and threat filled with every letter.

Cardin.

The armored male bent down, whispering into his ear. Dann could barely hear.

"This will teach you to FUCK. WITH. ME!"

"F..." he forced the words out with a raspy voice. "Fuck you..."

Another punch thrown towards his face. His body almost went numb and visions flooded his head.

"No! Stop!"

"So what if he's a faunus?! So what...?!"

"Please!..." a tear-stained voice. A girl in white pulling at the muscled arm of a male. The man forcefully rips his arm away from the girl and continues wailing on the faunus.

/so what if we're faunus?... what if we're different... we don't deserve to be teated like this... we aren't just dirt to be kicked around by people.../

The beatdown stopped. So did the noise. All he heard were muffled gasps.

"M-miss Goodwitch! W-we can explain"

"Y-you! Argh!-"

"That's enough!" The strong voice the discipline mistress boomed.

His strength slowly returned. Dann pushed himself up and placed his hand to his throbbing forehead.

"M-miss Goodwitch?"

"You can walk?" The discipline mistress questioned, stoicism evident in her voice.

The bat faunus groaned, shakily getting up.

"Yeah."

"Good. Principal's office. You and the four of you. Now."


	8. Chapter 6: Hiding the Past, and Coins

**Hey guys, this is Zack, this is technically my first upload, because Bryan was the one uploading since now. I am really sorry that this chapter took so long, I am not gonna lie to you guys, I just procrastinated a lot, and there's no excuse for that. So if some of you want to unfollow us because of my amateur-ish-ness, I don't blame you, if you still want to follow us, then I thank you for your continued support in our story. So I shouldn't hold you guys any longer, enjoy the story. Again, terribly sorry.**

-A few hours earlier-

Weiss approached Terra, him still talking with Pyrrha. A feeling of annoyance was still fresh off of her after he little exchange with Skar and Kellis. Weiss briskly walked towards Terra, wanting to give him a piece of her mind.

Terra paused his discussion with Pyrrha, he turned to face Weiss, as she briskly approached him. "So how'd it go?" Terra asked eagerly, an excited smile on his face, opening his arms.

Instead of a verbal reply, Weiss gave Terra a physical one, Weiss lifted her right arm and immediately punched Terra on his left arm, intentionally using her weaker arm.

"Ow!" Terra exclaimed in pain, grabbing his left arm, looking at Weiss in confusion, and a slight bit of restrained anger.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Terra immediately questioned, a hint of anger in his tone.

Weiss immediately retorted, angrily pointing her finger in Terra face, "Don't you ever make me do that again, EVER!"

"Why what happened over there?" Terra inquired, a face of genuine worry came onto him. "Did they make fun of you?"

"Well...yeah they kinda did." Weiss answered, a slightly embarrassed tone in her voice. "They kinda made fun of you too." Weiss stated as she gestured towards Terra with her hand.

"Made fun of me?" Terra queried, giving a face of confusion as well. "Why would they make fun of me? They don't even know me."

"Well they didn't even know me either." Weiss responded, a defensive tone in her voice. "But apparently they thought they knew us well enough to assume we're a couple!" Weiss exclaimed with a tone of anger.

Terra, looked at her with slight surprise. "Wait...So, that's all?" Terra inquired, in doubt, expecting more.

"Well...yeah." Weiss answered, stating it as an obvious.

Terra chuckled, slightly relieved it was such a small thing, expecting something much worse, also finding it amusing. "Seriously?" Terra questioned Weiss in doubt. "That's it?"

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?!" Weiss questioned Terra, a tone of shock and anger filled her voice. "That's still pretty bad."

"No." Terra retorted in a somewhat corrective tone. "That's not bad, that's funny." saying it in an amused tone.

"No it's not!" Weiss exclaimed in an argumentative tone. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is!" Terra retorted in a somewhat persuasive tone. "C'mon you gotta admit, it's kinda funny, if not funny at least amusing."

Pyrrha stood there awkwardly watching as Terra and Weiss verbally jousted with one another. She moved her head slightly back, not wanting to get involved in their little debate. She placed her hand over her mouth, worried about the possible outcomes to occur from this unpredictable situation.

Pyrrha watched from the side-lines as the argument continued, as it progressed however, she slowly grew a smile. Every second the argument continued, she grew ever more amused. Slowly, little by little, she saw the debate grow ever more entertaining as compared to nerve-wracking.

Weiss looked at Terra in confusion. "You have a weird sense of humour." Weiss stated.

"And you have none at all." Terra retorted.

Pyrrha immediately let out a restrained chuckled, covering her mouth to prevent them from seeing her laugh. She slowly turned away from Terra's and Weiss's view of her face, and proceeded to burst out into a silent laughter. She then slowly turned back to continue watching the "show".

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in an insulted manner.

"C'mon, look at the positive side of things." Terra said in a persuasive tone.

"Okay fine, what positive side?" Weiss answered, challenging Terra to prove his point.

Terra started with a strong confident approach, "Well!" However, Terra took a small pause, unable to say a positive to retort Weiss with. His tone soon turned into an unconfident voice of doubt and uncertainty. Terra awkwardly placed his hand on the back of his head and started scratch it, trying to find an answer. "Well...uhhh…You see...uhh…"

"Yeaaahhh?" Weiss jeered towards Terra, taunting him, using her hands to motion towards him, inviting him to say his piece. "Come on, say something." Weiss mocked, confident that Terra would not find an answer.

Terra was baffled, he looked at every imaginary nook and cranny of his brain to find a positive, he knew there was one, but he just could not find it. He looked for a positive like a mad dog, his brain was working fast, faster than usual.

Pyrrha looked at Terra, she could knew him well enough to see the difference in him when he puts in extra effort, even if it was in his own head. "Why would he go through so much effort for this girl?" Pyrrha silently wondered to herself, looking as Terra's brain was working its damnedest to find an answer. Pyrrha looked at Terra with much fascination. Terra reminded her of a time before Beacon, a time where things were less complicated. Pyrrha felt something, a feeling which had been gone from her long ago, but was suddenly revived, like a fire that was put out but was relighted again. A smile grew on her face as she realised Terra's motivation. She said nothing, she could not even if she wanted to, and she just stood back and watched as Terra searched his brain.

Only a short time had passed, barely a few seconds. Terra looked up in discovery, having finally found a positive, albeit, not a very good one. "Look on the bright side, they think that we get along well enough to appear to be a couple."

Weiss gave a confused, shocked at the idea that Terra would think that that would be a positive. "How the heck is that a positive?!" She beseeched Terra, incredibly sceptical of his so-called positive.

"Well, I mean, that we look so good together that we appear to be a couple." Terra retorted, trying to persuade Weiss of his idea.

Pyrrha, amused by Terra's claim, smiled as she looked at him, her stance in a more analytical position. She chuckled, "You say that to all the girls, Terra." Pyrrha stated in a playful tone.

Terra smiled and turned to her, pointing his finger, he looked at her with eyes of amusement. "You and I both know damn well that that's not true." Terra exclaimed, chuckling as he said it.

A sudden realisation came over him, he placed his hand on his head in foolishness. "Oh, I forgot!" Terra exclaimed in self-claimed embarrassment. He nonchalantly turned to Weiss, "Pyrrha this is Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee Dust Corporation. Miss Schnee, this the Miss Pyrrha Nikos, top scorer and winner of the Mistral Festival four years in a row."

Pyrrha reached her hand out for a handshake. "Thank you for the introduction, Terra, but there's no need, I'm well aware of who she is." Pyrrha said, acknowledging Weiss as she said it, looking right at her.

Weiss, acknowledged Pyrrha and reached to meet her hand, looking directly at Pyrrha as well. "And I too am aware of who Miss Pyrrha is and her endeavours." Weiss stated in a fairly sophisticated and formal tone.

Pyrrha shook Weiss's hand and then nonchalantly turned to Terra. "You forgot to mention Pumpkin Pete." Pyrrha stated with a smile on her face, playing with Terra again.

Terra chuckled again, "We agreed never to speak about that." Terra stated as he looked at Pyrrha, both of them chuckling in amusement.

Weiss looked at both of them, she knew there was an obvious strong connection between the two of them. She looked at both of them with much curiosity...and maybe a bit of jealousy. "So uhh...you two seem to know each other." Weiss stated, using a hint of sarcasm for the obvious statement. "What's your relation?" Weiss asked as she pointed back and forth at Terra and Pyrrha.

Terra stood there, feeling a slight hint of awkwardness. "Oh uhh...well...we uhh...we-"

"We're long-time friends!" Pyrrha immediately exclaimed, cutting off Terra halfway.

Terra looked at Pyrrha with query. Pyrrha looked at Terra with some level of concern, Terra could see she did not want to reveal a past she much wanted to be forgotten. Terra looked at her, a slightly disappointed look on his face, but the imploring of her eyes persuaded Terra to agree.

Terra turned to Weiss, "Right, we were just friends." Terra said calmly. He turned to Pyrrha, "Long-time friends." Terra continued, giving Pyrrha a small smile and a subtle nod. Pyrrha acknowledged back with a smile and a nod of her own.

"Well, I guess I should be going now." Pyrrha exclaimed, turning her head to face Weiss.

"No, come on, stay." Terra immediately suggested, a tone of much persuasion. "W-We could all sit down somewhere and talk."

"No no, thank you Terra, but we've talked enough for now and I'd very much like to go on my own for now." Pyrrha beseeched Terra, still polite and humble, as always. She gave Terra a smile. "And beside Terra, you have some unfinished business to attend to." Pyrrha stated, moving both her eyes and head in Weiss's direction.

Terra let out a very small chuckle and smiled. "Alright." Terra said. "So I'll see you soon?"

"Of course." Pyrrha said happily, reassuring him that they would see each other again. She proceeded to give Terra a hug. Terra wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

Pyrrha slowly whispered into Terra's ear, in a playful tone, "Good luck with her, Terra."

"Very funny." Terra retorted, whispering into Pyrrha's ear, causing her to quietly chuckle in amusement.

Pyrrha turned to Weiss, "Miss Schnee." Pyrrha said, acknowledging her before she left, bowing as she did it.

Weiss replied, slightly bowing her head. Pyrrha turned around and walked off into the crowd, Terra looked on as she disappeared into the crowd.

Terra turned to look at Weiss, her eyes locked directly at Terra. An awkward silence filled the air, a short silence.

"Now what?" Weiss asked, genuinely wondering whether or not to continue their verbal joust, to talk about something else, or to simply just go their separate ways. She looked to Terra for some sort of guidance. She thought he knew what to do next.

Terra looked at Weiss, surprised she even wanted to continue talking. He looked at her with gentle eyes. "Wanna sit down and talk somewhere?" Terra asked Weiss, giving her the option to continue or to suggest something else.

Weiss looked at Terra, evaluating the options in her head. Before she knew it, she was sitting down with Terra. Weiss and Terra both sat down with a large sigh. Weiss looked around at her surroundings, a garden area for students to relax or study in peace, surrounded by a calm environment of nature. The wooden tables, a gazebo over each one, vines wrapped around each pillar like a cobra wrapped around its prey. The chairs circled each table, also wood, to match the aesthetic of the surroundings. Concrete seats were placed on the side, acting both as a seat and a large solid pot for plants.

Weiss and Terra looked at the ground, one waiting for the other to start talking. Terra took a sigh of calmness; feeling relieved to have a small break from the loud commotion of the hall and to relax in a slightly more serene environment. He slowly moved his hand closer to his pocket.

"It wasn't that bad." Weiss suddenly stated in a nonchalant tone.

Terra looked at slight, however his face changed to that of expectancy. He wasn't surprised Weiss changed her opinion on the situation, he was surprised at how fast the change was.

"I know it wasn't. But what made YOU change your mind?" Terra asked, as he gave a somewhat confident look on his face. The confidence was further implied with his tone of voice.

"Common sense?" Weiss stated in a nonchalant manner, not really knowing the BEST answer, but just giving what she felt was the RIGHT answer.

Terra chuckled. "Common sense?" Terra asked, giving a doubting tone.

"Yeah, common sense." Weiss replied, giving more confidence in her answer.

Terra chuckled again. "Okay then." Terra said with slight disbelief.

"What?! What's wrong with common sense?" Weiss questioned, evidently unpleasantly surprised someone would question her reasons.

"Oh, there's definitely nothing wrong with common sense." Terra reassured Weiss. "It's just something not a lot of people have nowadays."

"What?" Weiss questioned, "Are you going to start ranting about how nowadays, people lack the proper amount of common sense and that it's a rare thing, hearing someone use that as an answer to a question?"

Terra chuckled. "Well, you catch-on fast." He said as he turned to look at Weiss.

Weiss chuckled in amusement. "Yeah, well...You're not the only one who thinks that way."

"Sometimes I think that people lack the Common sense to not do things which are obvious not to do." Weiss stated as she looked down, a small frown started appearing on her face.

"What is she thinking?" Terra pondered to himself as he looked at Weiss. Shit, I guess it's time to change the subject." Terra stated to himself as he tried to think of a way he could charge Weiss's thought. "C'mon dammit! Think!" Terra tried to act smart, he tried to think of something to say. He could not. He just took a small deep breath and, "Hey, you okay?" just let it take its natural course.

There was a short silence before Terra spoke again. Weiss almost thought that she was putting on a show for him. As Terra asked, "Hey, You okay?" Weiss looked up at him and said, "Yeah, Yeah... yeah I-I'm fine. I guess I just...re-opened some memories that should've stayed closed."

Terra looked at Weiss, thoughts ran through his head. He quickly stood up. As he took a few steps forward, Weiss thought to herself, worried that Terra was leaving after that little depressing ordeal. Terra quickly turned, "In the mood fill a soda?"

Weiss looked at Terra, a small look of confusion came onto her face. "A soda?"

"Well I would offer you wine but this school ain't as fancy as you." Terror stated in a nonchalant manner.

Weiss looked down and scoffed, a smiled came onto her face as he did. "A grape soda would be nice." Weiss stated nonchalantly, giving an amused smile.

"People like grapes." Terra stated in a friendly joking manner.

"People like grapes." Weiss replied, giving the same friendly tone.

Terra smiled as he turned and left for the vending machine. Weiss took a moment to look around herself, the soft shade, the light sounds of birds chirping and the smell of the greenery...and dirt. Weiss reached into her pocket and pulled out her purse, as she opened it, she was greeted by its contents; a large amount of varying notes, cards and a picture of her family, as she grabbed the picture, memories and emotions began to fill her mind. A gamut of emotions filled her, ranging from happiness to guilt. As she gazed at the photo, she could feel her emotions begin to overwhelm her, she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and quickly stuffed the picture away in her purse. She reached in and grabbed her money, a large wad, she scanned her notes and began counting. She gazed upon the large collection of notes, letting out a large sigh.

"Well you got this far on luck, Weiss, let's hope money doesn't mess with that." Weiss said to herself as she slumped forwards, quickly placing her wad of cash back inside her purse.

"Hey I'm back!" Terra exclaimed, holding two cans in his hands.

Weiss looked up, quickly placing her wallet back into her pocket. "Hey!" Weiss exclaimed, in a friendly tone.

"Hey, yeah sorry about the long wait" Terra apologised. "Machine was giving me a hard time." He stated as he passed one can to Weiss.

The crackling of Weiss's can opening ran through Terra's ears as he sat down next to her. Weiss took a sip of her carbonated drink with a soft slurp, followed by a sigh of satisfaction.

Terra took a sip of his as short few moments of silence went by. Terra looked at Weiss, hesitant to open his mouth. His reluctance to speak added to the atmosphere of silence.

Finally, he wetted his lips, "I don't wanna pry here but..." Terra took a short pause, trying to find his word.

"What?" Weiss asked as she looked at Terra with a pondering expression on her face.

"Well...you had a lot of bags...so why did you send those guys away?" Terra looked at Weiss as he asked.

Weiss looked forward as Terra asked her, she took a slow sip of her drink, hoping to draw out her time before she had to answer the question, as she looked down, "We all have our secrets."

Terra looked forward and gave a slight nod as he took a deep breath followed by an exasperated, "Yes, yes we do."

Terra turned to Weiss, Weiss slowly looked up at him, and eyes meeting as she gave a confused, "What?"

Terra looked at her with eyes full of curiosity, he implied to Weiss, he wanted to know what her secret was.

Weiss looked at Terra with irritated eyes and gave him a forceful, but yet calm, "Secrets we want to keep."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Terra suggested, tone full of persuasion.

Weiss let out a small amused chuckle. "I don't think so." She said as she look at Terra, annoyed eyes turned friendly.

Terra sighed as he slowly stood up from his seat. "Well...there goes one way for us to get to know each other." He claimed in a disappointed tone.

"Don't be so dramatic!" Weiss exclaimed. "These aren't secrets you'd want to know."

Terra quickly turned to Weiss in an energised fashion. "That makes me wanna know about them more!" Terra quickly exclaimed as he bent his knees slightly, bringing his hands in a begging fashion.

"Oh quit your begging." Weiss exclaimed, annoyed yet slightly amused. "Why don't you find something to do, you're so smart!" Weiss daringly exclaimed, another challenge.

Terra looked around, trying to find some semblance of something to do. As he slowly entered into his own thoughts, a loud belch suddenly filled the air, his eyes widen. Terra made a quick turn to Weiss as he saw her, People Like Grapes can in one hand, the other covering her mouth. Weiss had a face of utter shock but as she looked up at Terra, in no time at all, it changed to utter embarrassment.

Weiss stared at Terra, eyes wide, as she let out a few chuckles of uneasiness. "You didn't hear that right?" Weiss asked nervously, hoping that Terra did not.

Terra quickly snapped his fingers, his head held high in inspiration. He looked at Weiss. "Weiss, your loud belch gave me an idea!" Terra exclaimed with slight delight.

Weiss leaned her head against her hand in disappointment and embarrassment. "Well I guess that answers my question."

"How about we go on the tour?" Terra suggested.

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss said, giving tone of pessimism.

"What?" Terra asked, a tone of confusion.

"That's all you came up with?" Weiss asked, unimpressed.

"Well what else is there?" Terra asked defensively.

"Anything else but that!" Weiss exclaimed.

Terra, looked at Weiss with eyes of discontent. His eyes widened, he quickly rushed to Weiss's side.

"Okay how about this, heads, you go on the tour with me, tails, you tell me your secrets." Terra said in a persuasive tone, as he took out a coin from his pocket.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, that's not how it goes!" Weiss exclaimed, angrily. "Don't I get a choice in this?!"

"No, not really." Terra immediately answered, nonchalantly, but with a friendly tone.

Weiss looked at Terra with the same eyes of irritation, however with a slightly calmer face, after having that face used so many times, one would get used to it.

"Come on think about it." Terra said in a persuasive tone. "Think about how heart pounding it would be, having a coin decide whether to go on a regular, mediocre school tour, or to divulge a close, personal secret. Think about how heart pounding it would be, risk revealing something so close to you, to be so on the verge of telling it, but only to be saved by it landing on heads...In those three seconds of not knowing heads or tails, your heart is going at it...The fear of knowing, and knowing is going at you, it's giving you adrenaline. In those three seconds, half of you thinks its tails...the other...thinks it's tails. The half that thinks it's heads is sighing relief...but the other...the other half...it's screaming, wailing, praying, and begging...it not to be."

Terra's eyes slowly moved to see Weiss' face. "Where did this come from?" Weiss said to herself as she looked at Terra with gleeful curiosity and astonishment.

Terra gave Weiss a persuasive look as he brought the coin to eye level. "Sometimes...it's the little things in life...as little as a coin toss...that can give us such a blood pounding rush." Terra said with a somewhat whimsical tone.

Weiss looked at him with the same gleeful curiosity and astonishment as before, she looked at the coin, Terra's situation flashed through her head. She pondered for a moment, eyes at Terra.

"You just want to tell my secret, don't you?" Weiss, asked Terra with a forceful but friendly tone, her conclusion was made.

Terra rolled his eyes, as a groan flew out of his mouth and filled the air, a clear display of irritation. He reached into his pocket - using his free hand - and pulled out another coin.

"I'll tell you what." Terra said as he flicked the coin into the air, flipping it countless times. As he caught it, he quickly slammed it onto the surface, parallel to his other hand. "Since there's now another coin on the table-"

"It's not a table, it's a bench." Weiss immediately interrupted, eyes focus on Terra, correcting him.

Terra gave a resigned face. "Since there's now another coin on the BENCH, I'll risk my secrets too."

"You can't be serious?" Weiss asked, voice full of disbelief.

"Come on, it makes it more intense now." Terra said humbly, but voice still filled with enthusiasm. "Two people sitting down, both their deepest, close personal secrets risked being revealed by the flip of a coin. Will it be both of them...or will it be just one of them to reveal what they try to hide so deep...OR...will it be neither of them, and they're both safe?...Now both of us are at risk."

Weiss looked down at the hand covered coins, a small frown came upon her face. "It's easy for you to say. You want to tell your secret." Weiss stated with slight sadness and fear.

"Mmm, no, not really." Terra stated, softly "In my opinion, secrets are things of value, otherwise why would people try to hide them, right? And so with value comes a price, and I like to think of this as fair trade I trade something of value - my secret - with something of value of yours - your secret -."

Weiss looked at Terra with much worry and curiosity. "But would we know if your secret is worth mine, or mine yours?" Weiss asked softly, with curiosity and suspicion.

Weiss was curious about what he was doing. Slowly, it started to pull her in more and more. Her curiosity was a perfect sign of that. She wondered if the coin really was on heads or tail, the coin of Terra's as well.

Terra looked down at his hands, he wondered the same thing. "I don't know. But I guess we'll find out soon, won't we?" Terra stated softly, giving an assuring tone to Weiss.

Weiss looked down at Terra's hands, she pondered for a moment. Terra's words were sticking with her. She stared at Terra's hands for a significant amount of time. She was like a statue, immobile. Terra stared at her for a while, waiting for her answer, he stared right into her eyes, the only thing moving. She brought her hand to her mouth in a pondering fashion. After a few more moments of pondering, she slowly moved her hand back to the surface of the bench. Her hand slowly slid across the bench to Terra's hand. As the tips of her hands touched Terra's she slowly slid them under his, covering the coin with her own fingers.

Terra looked down to see Weiss's hand under his, covering the coin. He looked up to Weiss, eyes widening slightly in an encouraging fashion. Weiss looked back at Terra, dead in the eyes, and gave a nod of approval. Terra returned the nod and lifted his hand from hers.

Terra took a deep breath. "Alright." He said, in an exasperated fashion. "I guess we'll both go on the count of three."

Weiss nodded, "Yeah." She said nervously, as she tensed up.

"And when I say three...we both raise." Terra said nervously as he looked down at their hands.

Weiss nodded, too focused on the coins to look up. Their breathing becoming heavier with each breath. Terra's fingers began to twitch slightly.

Terra looked down, staring at both of their hands, his mouth slowly opening. "One." He said, with a trembling mouth, looking at Weiss as she let out a largely visible exhale. "T-...Two."

Terra took a moment for himself. Weiss's eyes made a quick dash of eye contact at Terra and just as fast, dashed back down to their hands. Terra followed suit, wanting to see his fate the second it's shown.

As his pause came to a slow end, there was nothing but silence. All other sensors than touch were gone. All his focus was on his shaking hand. A jolting shiver went down his spine. His heart was beating against his chest like the punch of an Ursa. Sweat came down his head like a fountain. And as his hand slowly began to move, as sudden feeling came over him, as he could feel his muscles tensing, he could feel something come over him, he could not feel the shivering jolt rush down his spine, he could not feel his shaking hand, he could not feeling the water trickle down his cheek and he could not feel his heart beating. There was a feeling stronger than all of those. What he felt...was nothing.

And as his body became numb, he softly exclaimed, "Three."


	9. Final note

Hiiiii guiseee. Hey uhhh… soooo Spawnity back here ^^

So, firstly, I wanna apologise for going on a hiatus for so damn long. I really have no excuse and I'm really sorry.

Alright, so Zack and I have been working on a rework of the whole Our Destiny story. The story line is much more polished now and (hopefully) the chapters will be out more consistently. The link to the prologue will be on my profile so if you are still keeping up with Our Destiny, you can go check it out.

Thanks for reading Our Destiny, really appreciate your support and I'm sorry for not uploading more often. See you on RWBY: WYRD

Here is the link: (officialwyrd).(wordpress).com

Remove the () when typing the website.


End file.
